Caught Up
by shadowcat1028
Summary: Full Summary inside. SessKag. Kagome is attacked by Naraku, only to be saved by Sesshoumaru. They are leaders of the 2 most deadliest, dangerous gangs in the country. But Kagome gets caught up in their world, as Naraku wants her dead, and her only hope fo
1. Chapter 1

CAUGHT UP

Chapter 1- Attack, Rescue, Thrown Out

Summary- Sess/kag. Kagome is attacked by Naraku, only to be saved by Sesshoumaru. They are leaders of the 2 most deadliest, dangerous gangs in the country. But Kagome gets caught up in their world, as Naraku wants her dead, and her only hope for survival lies in Sesshoumaru. But is he willing to protect her? Lemon Rape.

**Author's Note**

**Hello there! i thought of this story like, last night. and since i am kicking back for the thanksgiving weekend with nothing else to do, i decided to see how this story would turn out... tell me wat u think. flames welcome.**

**and i was so tired of waiting for someone to come up with a title, cuz i stayed up ALL NIGHT and wrote this, and i wanted to hurry up and post it so i just thought of something. i know im impatient!**

**oh and, btw, in this story (actually, in this chapter) kagome is going to get raped. its pretty detailed, and im sorry, but i gave u a warning. if u shouldnt be reading this kind of stuff, dont. u know who u r. **

**REQUEST- I am looking for this story I never got to finish reading. It's from a long time ago. Over a year, at least. It's a Sess/Kag fic. Its set in modern day, where Kikyo is Kagome's cousin. Inu Yasha is with Kikyo I think, but he rapes Kagome at his house, but Sesshoumaru sees her and stuff (Rin is in it too. She's his cousin or something like that). So he helps her, lets her stay at his house, totally beats Inu Yasha who acts like a jerk. Erm I also remember he took her to get a pregnancy test from a store, n she finds out shes NOT pregnant. I still remember a lot of detail cuz it was suuuuch a good story, but I forgot the name n the author. Like I know Kagome fell down the stairs as Sesshoumaru came home with Rin and that's how he saw her before Inu Yasha could hide her… If you know it, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**so here it goes. ahem...**

It was a very cold, wet day, with promising rain clouds. The entire city was darker than usual, although it wasn't past 5 o clock. Most of the people were indoors, and the few outside had on raincoats and umbrellas at the ready. One girl, however, walked through the streets of New York in nothing but a light hoodie and jeans. Her head was bowed and she was hugging herself.

A sharp fork of lightening flashed in the dull gray sky, followed almost immediately by a roar of thunder. 'Shit' she thought. She covered her head with her arms and ran to the nearest shop as it began to rain. Once inside the warm, empty yet brightly lit room she squeezed water out of her raven black, wavy hair that came just beyond the shoulders.

A middle aged man carrying a cardboard box came into view. "Kagome, what are you doing out in such a weather? You shouldn't be walking around in the middle of a thunder storm"  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, Mr. Osada. I didn't mean to intrude"  
"no, no, it's not that. You shouldn't be walking around in this weather. You know how it gets"  
"its alright, its probably another quick shower" indeed, the rain was beginning to lighten up  
"still, young lady. I suggest you hurry home. Why don't you let me give you a ride?"  
"no thank you, I can walk. It wont take long" Kagome wished him goodbye, and, before he could say anything else, ran out the door again. 'why did i just lie to him? i should have accepted his offer, its getting dark, and i'm freezing'.

In fact, she had gotten into a fight with her parents **(yes, they are both alive. no grandpa. She has family problems**), and had run out of the house without thinking when her dad slapped her. 'they'd be worried about me. I should go back...' she thought. she turned around and headed back home, missing the lurking shadows in an alleyway she passed.

However, 5 minutes later, the rain got worse. It was pouring down so hard it made loud noises against windows and cars, and it was thundering almost constantly now.

Suddenly, lightening struck a tree nearby. Kagome yelled and dropped to her knees, covering her head with her arms. She looked up and saw the tree on fire, sizzling even as the rain began to put it out. "It's not safe. I have to find some shelter before I get struck by lightening too." Kagome got up and ran, but it was slightly getting woodier with more trees and the houses were fenced off and run down. "Good job, Kagome, you baka" she grumbled to herself

Kagome shivered and stumbled down a narrow, dark alley way, a hand on the brick wall to guide her. The buildings were high enough to block out most of the wind, and it was drier because of the roofs that nearly touched each other. Kagome sighed and tried to squeeze out water from her wet clothes, when thunder struck again. Her head snapped up. When the lightening lit up for a brief moment, she thought she saw a moving figure of someone at the far end of the alley, which was fenced off. 'don't be paranoid' she told herself firmly. 'there's no one here except me and some pile of junk...' Kagome plopped down on an upside down crate near the entrance, and waited for the storm to pass. She was looking out when Kagome, for certain this time, heard movement. But when she looked back it was completely empty. She got up and slowly made her way down. She reached the fence and looked around.

Nothing.

Kagome looked up and saw barbed wires at the top of the fence, and sighed with relief, but jumped a foot in the air when she heard a voice behind her that sent chills down her back. She whipped around and found herself facing someone's chest. She looked up and, to her horror, saw a man smirking. He had pitch black hair down his back and red eyes. He was wearing only a short sleeved shirt and jeans with sport shoes, and Kagome noticed with fear that he was a hanyou. She could tell from his evil aura.

"well well well" he said "look what we have here, Onigumo" he said, making Kagome shiver. Behind him, another man, human this time, stepped out of the shadows. Another thunder, and Kagome couldn't stifle her gasp when she saw his face. More than half of his body had burned away, and his grosteque face held many scars, burns, and there was a long cut on a corner of his sneering mouth.  
"quite a catch this time, eh, naraku?"

"what is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" the man called Naraku said, reaching out a hand and tucking a stray hair behind Kagome's ear.  
"No-nothing. I must be going now" she said. Kagome pulled away from Naraku and tried to step around him, only to find him blocking her way.  
"I don't think so" he took a step towards her  
"get out of my way" kagome said, although she took a step back with each of his  
"no. you see, i want you to pay me back for finding you. who knows what could have happened if we didn't? you could have gotten into a lot of trouble" naraku could sense her fear increasing by the second  
That made no sense to Kagome what so ever. "please..." she began to shake _'what have i gotten myself into?'_ she thought.  
"relax, kagome. you'll find me an easy going man once you start to cooperate." he had her pressed against the fence now.  
Kagome paled "How- how did you know my name?"  
Naraku smirked. He could feel Onigumo drawing closer behind him "I know everything there is to know about you, Kagome Higurashi..."  
"no... you're wrong" Kagome couldn't control her shaking 'kami, what am I going to do?'  
Naraku leaned in close to her ear "don't worry. I wont hurt you... too much"  
Kagome knew she was in trouble. She was getting dizzy, and she couldn't think properly. When Naraku grabbed her arms, she yelled "let go of me!" and a blue aura surrounded her, and naraku was forced back. He looked at his hands, which were red and covered in blisters. "so, you're a miko?" he looked angry.  
"Naraku" Onigumo said nervously "lets get out of here, you can't mess with-"  
"don't tell me what I can or cannot do"  
Onigumo gulped and stayed silent, but Kagome could tell he was not at all pleased to find out Kagome held miko powers. Neither did Naraku.

But even as kagome tried to think of a way to get out, she saw Naraku's burned hands heal instantly.  
"as you can see, your powers have no lasting effect on me. a puny, weakling like you couldn't stand against a powerful youkai such as myself"  
"you mean a hanyou" kagome spat, trying to hide her fear. Naraku's eyes flashed dangerously. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the rough brick wall. Kagome tried to use her powers again, but this time they simply glided over his skin on to the ground, only ridding her of her energy. "no.." her eyes widened. She pushed him away and ran, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the fence, making it rattle. She turned and started to climb it. When Naraku grabbed her ankle she kicked him, cutting his lip. Kagome was almost to the top, her hands cracked and bleeding from the wires, when she was slammed against the cold ground.  
The force of the blow made her dizzy and head ache. "nnngh..." kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her head, but snapped them open when she felt a heavy weight on top of her.

Naraku leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, his hands roaming her body. Kagome tried to push him away, but to no avail. She turned her head, but couldn't escape. She bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, earning herself a slap in the face as Naraku pulled away angrily. Kagome started punching and kicking every part of his body she could reach. She was almost out of his grasp when she felt an iron grip on her wrists. It was Onigumo. He had grabbed her hands and tied them with a rope, pinning it above her head.

"now, where were we" Naraku said in a satisfied way. He got up and removed his clothing save his boxers, smiling at the look of terror on her pale face. She gasped when he removed his shirt, and Naraku followed her gaze to his chest. She was staring at the burned mark on his chest right over where his heart was. "I'm glad to see you recognize the sign of my gang"  
Kagome had seen the mark on news many times, for his gang was known for their thirst for blood. They had committed countless murders and other crimes, and their leader, Naraku, was one of the most wanted man in the country. "you're... Naraku of... the Shadow League..."  
"Correct" he replied, before he straddled Kagome again.  
"NO! LET ME GO!" kagome screamed and struggled. She was scared out of her mind. 'he's going to rape me!' She began to cry, her salty tears mixing with the rain. "Someone please help me!"  
"shut up, bitch" Kagome screamed as Naraku tore away her clothing with his claws, drawing bloody lines from her ivory skin. He threw aside her ripped clothes and looked at her naked form. "you have a very beautiful body, do you know that, Kagome?" he asked, squeezing her breasts. "I'm going to enjoy this very much"

Kagome screamed again and again, telling them to stop, calling for help, but even she knew no one could hear her through the storm. Rain poured down at them still, drenching her freezing.  
He licked her neck, making his way down her shoulder, between the mounds, before taking a nipple into his mouth while playing with the other with his hands. He was enjoying the full, roundness of her. He could barely contain her breast in his spidery hand. Her stomach was flat and well toned, and her legs long and slender like a colt's. She had all the curves in the right places, and her silky hair was spread beneath her as her bright blue eyes begged him to quit what he was doing.

"Please, STOP!" Kagome cried hysterically, which urged Naraku to suck harder. He loved it when girls put up a strong resistance. He soon switched to her other breast, and bit down, causing Kagome to scream louder. He loved hearing her scream, causing her to cry and writhe in pain, while he took pleasure from her perfect body.  
Naraku continued his journey down her body, licked her belly button, and buried his head at her core, moving down so that he could hold onto her knees. Watching Kagome's reaction, he licked the holds of her center and rubbed her nub with his fingers. Kagome jerked wildly and twisted around, trying to get free.  
Naraku smirked and continued his assault, flicking his tongue in and out of her. He was frustrated to find that no matter what he did to her, he couldn't get her aroused. She only bit clean through her bottom lip, and blood trailed down her jaw line. He growled and pushed in a finger, to be met by a resistance.

He laughed when he felt her barrier. "Onigumo, it seems like she is a virgin"  
Kagome saw the gleeful look on his face as Naraku came back up face to face and whispered, "they're my favorite"  
"you... sick... bastard! let me go! someone help!"  
But Naraku didn't say anything. With groan, he buried his face in her chest, and forced her legs open with his hands.  
"No..." Kagome tried to keep her legs tightly closed, but with an unexpected amount of strength he spread them apart and kept them in place with his legs, and mounted her.  
Naraku ran his hands up her thigh to take a painful hold on her hips, his claws digging into her flesh. He rubbed his length up and down her core, teasing her, watching her eyes widen and mouth open with silent scream. Then, he plunged into her, breaking her maiden head. He gave her no time to adjust to him, and immediately began pumping in and out.

Kagome shut her eyes and clenched her fists. She couldn't look. She couldn't stand to see what he was doing to her. Her back arched and her head thrown back as pain spread through out her. Never had she felt such intense pain. She could feel blood trickling down as Naraku raped her. But Kagome sobbed and never quit struggling. This was not how she imagined her first time to be. She was saving her virginity for the one meant for her, and this Naraku ripped it away from her like it was nothing. She had been treasuring the purity of her body, thinking that it was worth the wait... Yet here she was, lying on the cold, hard floor washed in a sea of pain. She was sickened at his smirking, actually pleased to cause her this agony. _'Why?'_ she thought _'why is this happening to me? No! Please... someone help... make him stop...make him stop! I cant take it anymore...it hurts... it hurts...'_

Naraku moaned louder, pumping into her as he felt his release coming near. He grunted "I'm going to cum inside you, Kagome"  
"NO, PLEASE! DON'T! STOP, NARAKUUUUU!" _'what if get pregnant? what am i going to do? no... no... no...'_  
He grunted as he released his seeds inside her. She could feel something warm fill her inside. His claws dug further into her... she was screaming for the world to hear, twisting her body, trying to get free...

And then suddenly... she was. Everything seemed to stop, including the rain and the thunder and lightening. Her head was spinning, her body was numb and freezing... She gasped, not knowing what happened as suddenly he pulled out of her and spilled the rest on her thigh and stomach... she opened her eyes. Kagome saw another figure roughly pull Naraku to his feet, and gulped, thinking it was someone else who had come to attack her. But she saw him being thrown against the wall and heard a loud thud. Onigumo cried out in pain and released Kagome's arms as he was kicked in the face with a nasty cracking noise. She heard him scramble and crawl to join Naraku's feet, who, still naked, looked livid.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"  
Kagome turned her head slightly and saw someone very tall walk and stand next to her. She couldn't see his face, but she noticed his white hair and two maroon stripes on his clenched fists. _'no, not another one...'_ she thought desperately.

He didn't answer; he threw another punch, knocking Naraku down, but before he fell he grabbed him around the neck and pushed him against the wall "This time, I will kill you"  
Naraku choked "what for? because I was pleasuring myself with the bitch? Stay out of the way, Sesshoumaru, it's none of your concern."  
"I don't care about the girl, Naraku" he growled "Do what you want with whores. We've got business to take care of, and I'm not waiting around for you to finish fucking around. But you will not live to oppose me nor get away with threats again"  
"Heh. Wrong. You could never get your hands on me" as Naraku spoke, he and Onigumo started to fade black into the shadow, until only his red eyes glowed.  
"We'll meet again, Kagome, to finish where we left off. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did" with another laugh, he disappeared completely and Sesshoumaru's nails were digging into his palm.

Swearing under his breath about cowardly shadow demons, he turned around to find the girl still in the samenaked position he found her, whimpering. She hadn't bothered to lower her arms or close her legs. Her bright blue eyes stared at him with terror. Just terror, and faint trace of hope. He looked at her tear stained face, her tied hands, bruised and bloody body, and blood and what smelled like Naraku's sperm covering her thighs, stomach, and her center, which was still dripping blood.

Kagome was shocked to see Naraku disappear like that. So that was how he cornered her. She whimpered when his red eyes looked at her, promising to come back for his 'unfinished' business. Kagome flinched when the man called Sesshoumaru turned around.  
He was quite good looking, with his pointed ears, long silvery hair, golden eyes and the same two marroon stripes on each side of his face, and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. She barely registered the fact that he must hold some kind of title to have that symbol on his head. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a navy blue jacket over a black shirt. He couldn't have been over 25.

The usually stoic demon felt pity for the girl. He could somehow see how she feltunderneath the mess, and nobody deserved what happened to her, especially by the likes of Naraku... He sniffed. The stench of Naraku was overwhelming with that of blood and remains of sex. He covered his nose with the back of his handbut saw that the girl's lip trembled dangerously at this motion, and dropped it back to his side. He stepped closer and stood towering over her.

To his hidden surprise, she grit her teeth and said, "Go on. What are you waiting for?"  
He raised a slender eye brow.  
"Aren't you here to finish what he started? Go on. Stop mocking me, I know I'm pathetic." Tears poured down her face "I can tell you're a youkai. I can't fight against you. I couldn't even stop that... that _monster_… from... from..." she hiccupped, bit her bruised lip, and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru answered in his usual calm, cold voice "Human, do not assume me to sink as low as that to attack a helpless girl. Why didn't you use your miko powers against him?"  
"What… did you say?" she opened her eyes and stared  
"Your purifying powers. I can sense that you are a powerful miko"  
"I am not… powerful… It didn't… I couldn't…. hurt him…. I burned his hands, but they… healed…. And then… it wouldn't… even touch him…"  
'Naraku was not effected by miko powers? I can tell she is not completely trained, but he should have been injured. This doesn't seem right' making a mental note at the back of his mind to check it out later, he shook back his sleeve and brandished deadly looking claws. Kagomecried outas he raised his hand, waiting for the inevitable... but it never came. There was a soft whoosh, and the ropes binding her hand were cut cleanly.

Kagome blinked. She flinched again when he got on one knee and took off his jacket. "Kagome, was it?" he asked, his voice much more gentle this time.  
Her brows came together in confusion, and she nodded.  
"Go home, Kagome" he said, lifting Kagome's upper body off the ground so he could wrap her in his jacket. Then he seemed to change his mind. "I'll take you."  
Very carefully, he lifted her limp form into his arms, bridal style, but Kagome let out a stifled scream and grasped his arm tightly. He looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head.

"Let- Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she looked fearfully at him. Kagome pushed herself out of his arms and scooted back, leaving a trail of blood. She back up into a corner and buried her head on her bent knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Kagome's shoulders began to shake, and Sesshoumaru could smell her tears. She bit her tongue to prevent making any noise, wishing the stranger would go away and leave her.

'Stop, stop' she thought to herself 'Don't curl up into a ball and cry. That would be letting him win! Don't give up… Just because I was raped, doesn't mean i have to be this way… I don't want to be weak'

He slowly walked toward her and kneeled again in front of her. When he touched her leg, she winced and drew away, not looking at him.  
Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and placed his hands on her shoulders. They might have never met each other, and it was clear that Kagome didn't trust him, but he was the only one who could help her at the moment. It would be useless going to the police; Naraku was already in trouble by the government for far worse things, and nobody would care to look over a rape. Even if they did, there was nothing that could be done. Naraku had never been caught before.

Kagome tried to get away from his touch, but Sesshoumaru held her firmly in place by her shoulders. She looked up and her bright teary eyes met emotionless golden ones; but somehow, something inside her felt safe with him there. It was hard to think that he would hurt her. He wanted to kill Naraku, didn't he? Anyone who wanted him dead couldn't be all that bad. After all he saved her…

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice was shaky and husky.  
There was a brief silence. 'Should I tell her who I am? She might be targeted if others find out she met me and Naraku. But he knew her name, which means she's already in hell of a trouble…'  
"My name is Sesshoumaru"  
Kagome, looking into her savior's eyes, felt like she was drowning within its depth.  
'What if he didn't find me when he did?' she thought. 'I'd still be with Naraku, who knows if I'd have survived, he could have killed me…'  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by how well the girl seemed to be handling the situation. She tried not to appear weak in front of him, she didn't break down completely. He picked her up as before, making sure his jacket, which went down to her knees, covered everything for her sake, and walked out to the streets.

"Where do you live?" he asked, feeling an annoyance to see that she was still crying. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed  
"Sun… set… Shrine" she said weakly.  
He nodded to show he understood, and she felt Sesshoumaru tighten his hold on her. Kagome hiccupped as he jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can fly?"  
"No" he said with a hint of sarcasm, but gave her a reassuring squeeze just the same. They landed in front of the shrine in no time. He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

He knocked.

Kagome hiccupped again and asked him to put her down, but she swayed and her legs gave out underneath her. She felt a pair of strong arms grab her before she could fall. Sesshoumaru held her and kicked open the door, breaking the lock. He went upstairs and found her room. He laid her on her pink bed and turned to leave. "Wait…"  
He turned around and raised an eyebrow

"where are you going?"  
"away from here" He had no desire to stay with the girl longer than he had to. She was starting to confuse him. He didn't like being caught up in a situation like this, or the feelings that came with it.

"Are you planning on reporting the incident to the police?" he asked.  
"No!"  
When he leaned against the wall and glared at her, shesaid"I mean, please don't. I don't want anyone to know. I can't… it's just… I don't know what to do…" she looked away

Sesshoumaru heard someone walk up the stairs and into the house.

"My business is complete here. I wish you good luck, girl" he walked towards the door, knowing she'd be lucky to see the next sunrise, and saw a woman, no doubt the human's mother, standing in the doorway with her mouth open.  
"Mom…" Kagome saw her and propped up on an elbow, pulling the jacket closer around her, trying to hide the damage  
"I thought I heard voices in your room, Kagome" her voice was steadily rising. She looked like she could have attacked her own daughter. "Who are you?" she demanded, turning to Sesshoumaru. He growled, pushed her out of his way, and walked out of the house, ignoring the angry woman shouting at him to get back.

When Sesshoumaru left, Kagome's mother stood stunned for a second, before yelling for her husband to come.  
"What is it?" he asked, running in the room  
"Here's Kagome" she said shrilly "I found her here, half naked, with a _man_"  
"Mom, it isn't like that! Let me explain, I-"  
"WHAT!" Her father strode over to the bed and grabbed her arm, lifting her up.  
"Ouch!"  
Her parents were starting to scare her. Her mother was glaring daggers at Kagome, murmuring something under her breath, walking around the room. She could only hear some words: "First she runs out… could have died with worry… doesn't even care… looked everywhere… a man in her room… that wretched clothes…"  
"HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING AROUND, KAGOME?" her father shouted, grabbing Kagome by the arms and shaking her. She could feel her cuts opening again.  
"No, it's just-"  
"WE WILL NOT HAVE A TRAMP FOR A DAUGHTERIN THIS HOUSE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAIMLY! GET OUT!"  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "You can't… I'm your daughter! Mom, make him stop!"  
"Go. Just go" she said, sitting limply on the floor. "I thought we'd raised you better than this. You're a disappointment"  
"Just listen to me!" Kagome burst out, frustrated that neither of her parents would listen to her. "It's not what you think. He helped me with something, I never did anything-"  
Her father, who was still holding her arms, snorted. "Are you telling us that, after we find you like this, you still never slept with anyone?"  
Kagome paled. 'what do I say to someone who asks me if I'm a virgin? I can't tell them… I can't tell either of them. They won't believe me. But if they did, I don't want them to have anything to do with Naraku… He'll kill them, just like he's going to come after me to finish me off.'  
"Kagome?" a voice came from the doorway. It was her younger brother, Sota. "Where were you? I was really worried. Are you ok?"  
"I'm-I'm fine, Sota"  
"Sota, go to your room and finish your homework" her mother said, taking his hand and leading her away.

Kagome's father dragged her down the stairs, and out of the house, unknowingly worsening her wounds, as she tried to get free. He pushed her outside, which was raining again, and shut the door. The last thing she heard was her mother crying.

**A/N I know some of you guys are angry with me, but the rape had to happen to help the story develope. Feel free to flame, but i will make up for it, i promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

Caught Up

Chapter 2. Bait

**Thank you for the reviews! I know this fic is really dark and angsty at the mo, but it will get better! Oh and i will update when i get more reviews.  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Inu Yasha.**

_Kagome's father dragged her down the stairs, and out of the house, unknowingly worsening her wounds, as she tried to get free. He pushed her outside, which was raining again, and shut the door. The last thing she heard was her mother crying._

As soon as he was out the front door, Sesshoumaru doubled back and came to sit on a branch of a tree that was next to Kagome's window, waiting for the night. As he watched Kagome's mother yell at her daughter, his mind began to nag at him

_Are you just going to leave her like that?  
_Hn?  
_I'm your conscience, fool. I ask again; are you just going to leave the poor girl?  
_There is nothing else for me to do  
_Aren't you going to help her? If you don't she'll vbe dead by morning_  
I know. And no doubt Naraku will either come himselfor send someone for the job  
_So you're using her as BAIT_  
She is nothing but a human. I do not care about her life as long as it gets me something I want, and I want Naraku. She's going to die sooner or later, might as well be useful  
_You're a selfish, heartless, cold, arrogant jerk._  
Glad you noticed  
_Do something!  
_Knowing Naraku, he'll probably send a demon to kill her. I can use it to my advantage.  
_Is that all you care about? Naraku Naraku Naraku. You are obsessed.  
_Naraku kills plenty of people everyday. Hers is no concern of mine. I do not chase him around so I can clean up his mess._  
You've never been able to save a girl before. A girl who's been raped by Naraku_

Sesshoumaru pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as both of Kagome's parents came in the room. He stood up and his eyes narrowed as his ears picked up what they were fighting about. He watched as the human girl was dragged off by someone who appeared to be her father. Cursing, he jumped to their roof and in moments saw her thrown out the door.

Kagome leaned against the wall, starting to hyperventilate. _They kicked her out_. 'I can't believe it… What do I do? Oh Kami-sama, I won't let it end like this!' She was by no means stupid.

In fact, she was exceptionally smart, and, finding herself between a rock and a hard place, forced herself not to panic. Kagome knew Naraku would come after her and finish her off. An outsider could not expect to see his face and live for very long.

But even as the rain lifted darkness fell, throwing her completely in darkness, as she heard a soft 'whoosh' behind her. Kagome whipped aroud, her eyes searching, while she gripped the jacket even tighter around her. Another 'whoosh' came from her left, and another one from her right, until she wasn't sure how many demons were present.

'Think, Kagome' She slowly backed up until she stood under a dim pool of light cast by the street lights that lit the long stairway connecting the shrine to the main road. Slowly, dark, hazy figures surrounded her. Kagome gulped, sweat forming on her forehead. Someone stepped in to the light, neither Naraku nor Onigumo.

"Is this her?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Yes. I can smell Naraku all over her" answered someone from Kagome's right.  
"You're right" he leaned down and sniffed, making Kagome step back against the post. He grinned. "You're coming with us, missy. Naraku's orders" he talked as if she would be more than willing to obey him. "Come quietly and you won't get hurt. He says you're not to be harmed, but I don't think he'll mind too much if I cause some damage to your pretty face. You're not looking too good to begin with are you?" He grabbed her upper arm in a painful grip.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed and pulled away. Before she could do anything else she found herself pinned to the iron bar behind her by a claw around her neck and another covering her mouth. She watched in horror as a ripple went through her shadow, which came from another shadow that was touching the man holding her.

Kagome fought against him but the two of them started to sink into their shadows, as if they were standing on a quicksand, the same way NAraku disappeared.Kagome screamed and grabbed onto the street light, but she was sucked in up to her knees already. She bit down on the hand over her mouth. Its owner yelled in pain as blood dripped down.

"Get away from me!" she repeatedly hit everything in her reach, and was rewarded with a massive fist in her face that broke her nose.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her away from the pole, shoving her further down to the void that she really didn't want to know where it led to. But it was too late. Her shadow was past her waist now. Kagome felt like she was drowning in darkness.

"NOOO!" she reached her hand out, trying to grab on to something. She was in up to her neck, and an unnatural chill covered her body as she sank completely, her hand waving.

The last thing she remembered was a flash of silver and black, feeling something grab her hand as she fell into a depth of cold emptiness, and hearing someone yell things she didn't understand before she blacked out.

**A/N Woo hoo another chapter. I know its really short! Review Review! Oh and thank you Youkai Sesshoumaru lover for your idea. I'm not sure I will be using, but thanks anyway! Keep em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3 Safety

**Chapter 3- Safety **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha. Just the plot.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I will be finishing this story before christmas, so you can expect alot more updates. Hope everyone is enjoying their time off this time of year. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays!**

Sesshoumaru walked in to a dark room without any lights on, swiftly moving to a bed, and placed the sleeping girl on it. She whimpered in her sleep and clung on to his shirt. Sighing, he pried her hands off and laid them by her side. She was filthy, wet, and cold. The jacket she was wearing was torn, and as Sessshoumaru started to take it off of her, he saw, under the blood and mud that was caked on her body and hair, that she was _still_ bleeding from between her legs. Fresh blood shone on her pale legs by the moonlight peering in through the thin curtains.  
A slight frown formed on his face. He knew not even virgins were supposed to bleed so much. 'Unless that bastard ripped her walls from the inside'. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her legs and slowly spread her legs apart. Kagome let out a cry in her sleep at the small movement. An agnrygrowl escaped his lips. Even for Naraku, this was low. He looked over the rest of her body, past her legs tightly clenched together.

There were many cuts and scrapes beneath all the dry blood and dirt, including punctured holes on her hips and claw marks on her arms and upper body. There was a particularly nasty gash right over her left breast that was already infected. His eyes traveled to her face and met her blue eyes, showing exhaustion yet looking at him with alert. "Itai…"  
"Rest" he said, pulling the blankets up to her chin and throwing his jacket on a chair next to the bed. "You're safe now"  
"Where am I?"  
"You're at my place. Sleep. The odor of sickness surrounds you. I'll tend to your wounds."  
"Okay…" she sighed and closed her eyes.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru went to the adjoining bathroom and took out his cell phone. 11:38 pm. He dialed the number to his brother's house.

"ello?" answered a sleepy voice  
"Inu Yasha, I need to speak with Kikyo"  
"Sesshoumaru? Do you know what time it is?"  
"It is an emergency. I need her to get her as soon as possible"  
"Why, what happened?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly  
"I'll explain later" Sesshoumaru said impatiently "Is Kikyo there or not?"  
"She's not. She went out of town to visit her sister"  
Sesshoumaru cursed. "When is she coming back?"  
"Tomorrow morning"  
"Tell her to come here with Sango and Ayame"  
"Aww. Hey Fluffy, are you that lonely? They have boyfriends you know" he could tell his brother was smirking  
"Just do what I tell you. And don't call me Fluffy"  
"Yes Lord Fluffy. I love you too" laughing, Inu Yasha hung up.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. 'It seems like I have to take care of her myself for now. I can't get one of my _men._ She'll die of heart attack'  
He emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later, arms loaded with a clean towel, bandages, and a large bowl of warm water.  
Pulling a chair next to the bed, he placed everything on the bedside table and began to work.  
Taking the wet towel he started at Kagome's face, cleaning her body and disinfecting her cuts, and put ointment and soft gauzes where necessary. After her upper body was cleansed he wrapped her chest tightly in bandages. She would need some stitches later.

He did the same to her legs but paused when he came to her groin. Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was supposed to do to her.Even to him the sight made him want to gag. The stench ofblood was so heavy thatSesshoumaru had toturn his face away for a while.His face emotionless once more, he helped it the best he could and wrapped more bandages around her much like a diaper.

_He couldn't explain to himself why he had saved her and went out of his way to see her safe.  
He did know, however, that the human girl_ needed him _more than anyone else ever did or could. He almost liked the feeling of helping her.  
Besides, Naraku_ didn't_ want her dead. It was something to ponder. As far as Sesshoumaru knew, and his knowledge of the hanyou was only second to himself, Naraku always killed the women he raped. But he wanted Kagome alive. Why? He wanted something from her; what could she possibly have that made Naraku even a little desperate? He couldn't sense anything special about the girl. He'd have to question her when she woke up.  
But what to do with her till then? Taking her to his private manor was out of the question. Only his closest friends- no, he didn't have friends- acquaintances knew where it was._

Had he been less preoccupied, he would have seen the tears slowly making their way down Kagome's face.

**That's it for now. I think I might be adding another chapter or two today. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Some oocness

**Chapter 4- The Knight, The Dragon, and The Damsel in Distress**

**Another chapter is here! Whoa, look at me update at the speed of light! Ha ha just kidding... I'm hoping to finish this story before Christmas for very good reasons that you'll see later. I'd better rush! Review Review!**

In the late hours of the morning, Kagome woke up, groaning. Her entire body was very sore and stiff, and she could barely move her limbs. She knew from the dull headache, sore throat and stuffy nose that she must have a bad cold.

But she felt better than last night. 'Don't think about that' she told herself firmly.

Kagome felt tired- all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to sleep. The bed sheets were soft and warm, her body wrapped snugly in-

Kagome bolted out of bed realizing she didn't know where she was. "How'd I get here? The last thing I remember is… Oh no! Did Naraku kidnap me?"  
Ignoring the pulsing pain on her temples, she looked around the room. The digital clock on the bedside table read 10:28am. The bed had white and dark blue shadings, and she could see the bathroom to her right and another door in front of her. There was also a small TV in front of the bed and a table with 2 chairs next to the window. Not a clothing in sight. Kagome wrapped a blanket around herself and walked to the window, pushed back the curtains, and gasped.

She was in a very, very big building, probably on the 30th floor or so. She could see other business buildings just as tall crowded around, their tinted windows shiny. Below Kagome saw the streets filled with busy traffic and people scurrying around like ants.

"Where am I?" Not really expecting an answer, Kagome jumped and whipped slowly turned around when she heard a voice behind her  
"You are at Tashio Corporation"  
Sesshoumaru stood by the door dressed in a black Armani suit with silver dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top (DROOL). He saw relief visibly spread through out her pale face at the sight of him.

"It's you!" Without thinking, Kagome ran at him, falling at his feet. "Thank you, but… you should have left me to die. Why am I still here? Doushite?"  
He didn't answer, just stared at her intently. They were both quiet for a moment.  
"They will help you get cleaned up. You are to meet me in my office in an hour"  
"But-" before she could say anything else, or ask who "they" were, he left and 2 women came in.

The shorter woman had long black hair pulled back in a loose braid and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with dark gray dress pants and black high heels, and she was holding a large paper bag.  
The other one was clad in a black knee-length skirt with slits on the side, a silky red shirt and a black jacket over it. Her dark hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She smiled at Kagome and closed the door.

"Hi there. I'm Sango, and this is Kikyo. We heard that you-" she never got to finish. Because the moment Kagome saw the new comers she had crawled back to a corner of the bed and pulled the sheets over her head. Kikyo threw Sango a look of warning. "I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama asked us to tend to your injuries, so…"

Kagome curled up into a ball under the blankets and tried to ignore her. She took a fistful of blackest in her hands and studied the intertwining designs of blue and white on the pillow she was hugging.

The 2 women didn't know how to react. After a while when Kagome didn't say anything Kikyo went to sit on the edge of the bed and place her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry" Kagome didn't say a word, but she couldn't stop the thoughts that went through her head  
What_ are you telling me to do?_  
"Let us help you"  
_I don't need to_  
"I need to look at your wounds"  
_I don't want you to_  
"Will you come out from under there?"  
_No. Go away. Please? I don't want you  
_"You don't have to talk about what happened"  
_Leave me alone_  
"We want to help you"  
_I don't need you. I want him_.

Kagome scooted away to the other side of the bed. She heard someone sigh and walk out of the room. She didn't know how long she stayed there in the quiet, her arms wrapped around her knee as the sun warmed her bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Many days passed, and not once did Kagome leave the sanctuary of her strange room. She only got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and other times hid under the covers whenever anyone approached. She spent hours at a time staring out her window, at the sunrise, morning, noon, sunset, and the moon and the stars at night. It became a pattern for her. Kagome felt cutoff from everyone below.

The girl named Sango visited her everyday and brought her food and some of her own clothes. Kagome sometimes saw Kikyo and was introduced to Ayame, but Sango was the only one who ever saw her out of her bed and the only one who seemed to feel comfortable and relaxed around her. The others seemed awkward when they saw Kagome and didn't know what to say. She talked to Kagome while she gazed out the window in her chair, a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sango knew she listened, even though she never responded. She chattered away drinking tea; about herself, her family dojo that she managed, her life at the company, about being a secretary for a lecherous man named Miroku Kazaana, etc. Sango also talked a lot about Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru's brother, Kouga, Kikyo, and Ayame.

Kagome had to admit, it was impressive that someone barely older than her held a job at such a well established company.

Kagome came to liked Sango, but she never talked, just listened. She didn't eat the food or the medicine she brought; and she neither drank nor ate for a long time, becoming thinner and unhealthier with every passing day, although she could tell she hurt the only friend she had there.

Well, not exactly the _only_ friend. Kagome had Sesshoumaru, not that he was around much. She knew he was a very busy demon, but she couldn't help feeling hurt by his lack of presence. Not once had she seen him after she was first brought there. Sometimes, in the mornings or late at night, she saw a flash of something silver enter or exit a black limousine, and wondered if it was him coming to and fro. Kagome tried to be nothing but grateful for everything he had done for her, but wondered when she was going to see him again.  
He occupied her mind constantly; Kagome wondered if all the things she heard about Sesshoumaru Tashio from her visitors was true- that he was very cold, distant, frightening youkai who kept his emotions behind a stoic mask and usually scared his competitors out of their minds. Kagome didn't believe any of it. If even the slightest of it was true, he would never have brought her here and provided for her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Presently, Kagome walked out of the bathroom wiping her face with a towel as the sun was setting. She sat on her bed and picked up the phone for the 97th time. For a while Kagome had been tempted to call her home. She wanted to, at least, talk to her dear brother. 'Sota, I hope you're alright' she thought as she put the phone back down and rubbed her eyes.

_BAM!_

The door flew open so hard it crashed against the wall and closed back. Someone threw it open again and stormed inside. "You damn mutt, Sesshoumaru! Are you in he-"  
The stranger stopped in his tracks when he saw a young girl sitting on the large bed in a white robe with a towel wrapped around her head (she just took a bath), and clamped his hands over his ears as she let out a terrified scream.

"Ouch, woman, must you scream so loudly with that pitch of yours?"  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she paled, her towel falling from her head. Her wavy black hair fell to her mid-back and her blue eyes widened. The man stared at her. 'She is beautiful! I must make her mine!' He took a step towards her, and she backed up until he was standing right next to the bed and Kagome was cornered.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I was looking from Mr. Tashio, Miss…?" he asked expectantly. But Kagome was frozen from head to toe. He tried again, giving her a wolfish grin. "Excuse me, but are you his…?" Kagome shook her head. He decided to use his classic technique that sent many women sprawling at his feet. He lunged forward and grabbed her hands "You are _my_ woman! My name is-"

"Kouga, get your dirty hands off of her. _Now_" Sesshoumaru snarled. Kouga looked around to see him leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.  
"Why? She says she's not with you, and that means she can be my mate if I want"

Sesshoumaru strode over to Kouga and lifted him away from the cowering girl by the back of his neck, and threw him out the door "If you touch her in that manner again, I will kill you" with that he slammed the door shut, and turned around to see Kagome was back under the blankets.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a tired way. _Why does she _always_ hide? Does she honestly think I cannot see her?_ He knew what she had been doing all this time. He watched from a distance as she became sicker with lack of nutrition, and how she never uttered a word except in her sleep when her nightmares tormented her. He saw her thrash around in her bed, her breath coming in short gasps, groaning and whimpering, clutching her sweat soaked bed sheets only to wake up every night screaming, and then cry herself back to sleep moaning _his_ name.

"Kagome" the deep velvety voice seemed to calm her somewhat. "Daijoubu. No one will hurt you now."

_'Why do I always want to cry when I hear his voice? Why do I keep wishing he could see me…?'_

Kagome peeked out from under her blanket and saw Sesshoumaru hovering over her. He got on one knee so that he was eye level with her, and took her hands in his own. "That's a guarantee" He smiled a little. "As long as you're with me, no one will be able to lay a finger on you again"

She turned her head and looked at him.

"……" _Where have you been?_  
"I promise" he leaned forward and brushed her bangs away before he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, Kagome burst in to tears, shocking Sesshoumaru. Now, he might be rich, handsome, and tough, but he was still a man. And all men are horrified when a woman, a girl no less, starts crying in front of them. But fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru was no fool. And neither his demon side nor rational side could resist reaching out to her and comforting her.

Kagome let everything out. All the feelings she had been bottling up inside her; she had been forcing back her tears for so long, she couldn't help breaking down completely in front of this demon who was still more of a stranger to her (the things she knew about him, she heard from Sango, who had a lot to say about him). And yet she couldn't help feeling some sort of admiration and need for him.

As Kagome curled up into a ball and cried in anguish, biting her lip and trying not to make a noise, she felt Sesshoumaru's strong arms wrap around her. She blinked and found herself cradled on his lap.

"Shh, it'll be alright" his demon side purred with satisfaction at having Kagome rest her head against his shoulder.

It was at that moment that something broke inside her. With a miserable sob Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and cried without restraint. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened, or even accept it, but for now, taking comfort in his embrace was more than enough. The fact that _someone_ knew what she was going through without her having to say a word was… relieving.

Soon she fell asleep in his arms, and Sesshoumaru laid her on the bed. He whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time. I won't be late again" Before kissing her softly on her forehead. He walked out of the room and closed the door with a soft click as a small smile graced his lips for the first time in years.

_A Couple of Hours Later _

Late that night, Kagome woke up. She was feeling strangely cheerful ('There's nothing like a good cry!' she thought to herself), and looked around, her face expectant. She had half hoped she'd wake up still in his arms. 'Kami, I don't even know the guy, and here I am falling in love with him..." She walked to the door, slightly disappointed that he wasn't waiting for her, opened it, and gasped. What she thought to be a single-room, hotel sort of a place turned out to be a magnificent flat, complete with a kitchen, living room, dining area, a flat screen TV, stereo and leather couches.

"Wow. He must be a really important youkai working here to have an entire private floor all to himself"

The moonlight drifted in lighted something on the dining table. "Eh?"  
She walked over and felt like melting on the spot all over again. "Heh, it's the little things that matter, isn't it?" She wiped a tear from her cheek 'how is it that he says what I want to hear? How is it that he knows exactly what I need…?' Laughing for the first time since she met him, Kagome plopped down on a cushioned chair, seized a chocolate chip cookie from its platter that sat next to a tall glass of cold milk, and read piece of yellow paper from Sesshoumaru that lay next to it.

_Dear Kagome _

_I must take my leave for tonight, but I instructed these cookies made myself as I know how females can get. But I hope you don't look too much into it, it is a one time thing. I believe there is also a collection of what you might call "sappy chick flicks" next to the TV. Enjoy your night; it is my deepest regret that I cannot join you. _

_PS) I think you would do well to check the fridge_

Signed, S.J.T.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_Men_. Hmm, I wonder what the J and the T stand for…" Stuffing the last cookie in her mouth Kagome walked around to the freezer and opened it. Her jaw fell open. It was crammed with all sorts of different ice creams she had ever tasted. Kagome was truly touched by his thoughtfulness, or lack of. Who in the world would think of giving her _ice cream_, of all things? It was nothing special, yet meaningful.  
'May be I should get Sango? I could use a girlfriend right now. Oh wait; I don't know how to reach her.' She thought. But she saw another note pinned to the door that read _'If you would like company, you may reach Sango. I know you two have been spending some time together'_ Below it was a phone number. 'How in the world does he know _everything_?' she mused to herself.

She couldn't believe she was feeling so bouncy and fidgety. She was nervous, sure, but she felt as if a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

Kagome raided the fridge and brought an armload of food to the living room, setting them down on the table, and called Sango. She didn't pick up, so Kagome hung up and shifted through the numerous DVDs on its shelf. In the end she decided on comedy, watching movie after movie all night eating all the junk food she could get all night. Kagome was hungry, but she should have known better than to starve herself and then gorge immediately after, the result being she spent some unpleasant moments in the bathroom. But, as she finally fell asleep on the couch, Kagome felt content.

Even to her, her behavior was strange, but she liked the feeling Sesshoumaru gave her through his thoughtful actions. As Kagome yawned and stretched herself on the comfortable, black, leathery couch, she looked to her side, as if expecting to see a silver haired youkai.

**Told you so. As you can see Kagome is doing much much better. Like she says, nothing makes you feel better than crying your heart out, especially if it's on FLUFFY's shoulders! Aww...**


	5. Chapter 5 Morning After

**Chapter 5. Morning After**

**I am soooo sorry it took so long to update. Haha there goes my "finish story before christmas" plan out the window. at least i can take my time now. Sooorrreeeee. :**

When Sango followed her routine visits to Kagome in the morning with a bag of bagels in her hands, it was to find her at the dining table, eating a plate of eggs and bacons enthusiastically while none other than Sesshoumaru watched her. Sango was sure her jaw must have hit the floor. She was too stunned to speak for several moments, and when she did, she sputtered.

"Kagome-chan, I, huh? Since when? I mean, you, wait, _Sesshoumaru-sama?_ Huh? Oh, Ohayo! But, I thought, huh?"  
"Ohayo Sango! Come sit down" Kagome patted the seat next to her. Sango put down her bagels weakly and stared at Kagome with her eyes as big as the bread.  
"I guess you're feeling better?" she pushed her paper bag towards her  
"Yup. Thanks for everything, Sango-chan" she expressed her gratitude as she dove for the bag and pulled out a toasted raison one and a little package of cream cheese. "Want a plate?"  
"I- I already ate"  
"Fine. Would you like one, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome waved the bag at him  
Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose "I do not eat human food" **(Oh, the all time famous line!)**  
"Really? What _do_ you eat?"  
He smirked "You don't want to know"  
"Try me"  
"Raw meat"  
"Ew, gross!"  
"Yes, I especially like it when it is fresh, and the juicy blood is running down my chin and I can savor its-"  
"I get it!" Kagome shuddered and faced the opening of the bagel bag towards him. "I think I prefer _cooked_ food. Come on, try one" she said as she waved her hand so the smell of the fresh bread would whiff towards his sensitive nose.

Sesshoumaru completely ignored it and turned to Sango, who had been staring between him and Kagome for the past minute.  
"Where were you last night, Sango Taiji?"  
She jerked back to reality and looked down at her knees in apology as Kagome happily spread the cream cheese. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, it was my brother again. He…"  
"What's the matter?" Kagome said worriedly "Is he sick?"  
Sango smiled "I guess you can say that. Sir, Naraku-"  
"We will talk of this later" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in warning

Kagome looked between the two, confused, as Sesshoumaru said "Come see me in my office"  
Sango nodded "Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Kagome"  
She beamed and waved cheerfully at his retreating back. "Thanks again, Sesshoumaru!"  
He turned around "Don't stuff yourself like a pig, you'll get sick"  
"Hehe, well I actually already kind of did last night…"  
"I know"  
"Nani? How?"  
"The stench coming from your bathroom is… intoxicating"  
Kagome blushed a deep red but didn't have time to think of what to say, as he left the room in long, easy strides. _'I really hope he's just joking…'_

When the door closed behind Sesshoumaru Sango looked back at her friend and immediately saw the change in her features. Her face fell in to a blank, pained sort of a look; her eyes lost their usual twinkling glow, making it look like dark caverns; the corners of her lip sagged down; her hands slightly shook; and when she tried to smile it looked awkward and an eye twitched.

Kagome got up to tidy up the kitchen, and Sango volunteered to help. Moments later, when they were doing dishes together, she carefully glanced at the younger girl next to her. She looked deep in thought.  
"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, how to you know Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
She looked curious. "When I first came, he brought me here and said this was where he lived. I assumed it was an apartment at first, but may be he works here too. Or I thought he was just rich or something. Why do you keep calling him –sama?"

Sango looked at her incredulously "Mou, Kagome-chan! Haven't you stepped out of this room? You mean you don't know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio is the owner of Tashio Corportation himself! Not to mention co-founder, director, president, CEO…"  
"WHAT? Sesshoumaru _Tashio_? _The_ Tashio? Sango, you mean I'm in the company? Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner? I must have looked like an idiot!"  
"Jeez, Kagome. How many other Sesshoumaru is there?"  
Kagome turned red and covered her cheeks with her hands. She was beginning to sweat. "Well, I guess I never really realized he'd be a youkai, and he looks so young! I mean, he looks no more than 27 or something… Oh no! How am I going to face him again?"

By this time Sango was laughing her head off at how embarrassed Kagome looked.

_Several Hours Later_

"Miss Taiji, I asked you to be on alert for a call from Kagome last night, as I knew she would try to reach you"  
"Sir? Excuse me, but why, all of a sudden…"  
"That is none of your concern. Where were you?"  
Sango sighed "Naraku tried to use Kohaku again. I heard it from Miroku, and we left to go see if we could find either of them"  
"Did you?"  
"No, but Sesshoumaru-sama, he's my brother! I can't just let him continue be controlled by our enemy like that  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, he forced him again to-"  
"I know exactly what happened. He forced him to rob another bank"  
"He's using the secret ways of Taijiya against us! Ever since ancient Japan we've used our techniques for _good,_ but now…" Sango said angrily.

They were silent for a moment

"Sir, may I ask something?"  
"……"  
"Does that girl, Kagome… does she know anything about Naraku? I got the impression that she was hurt when you brought her here"  
"So?"  
"No offense, but you're not known to do that kind of stuff for _anyone_"  
"Leave"

Sango got up, bowed, and left. Sesshoumaru whirled around on his leather chair to look out the windows behind him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Never before had _any_ girl, a human no less, been able to make him feel so… caught up.

**I know it's so short... But never fear! The next chapter is half done! Dun Dun Dun... it will explain a lot more stuff and stuff. If you're confused about anything, just hang in there.**


	6. Chapter 6 Grace

**Chapter 6- Grace (is getting what you don't deserve)  
****  
Author's Note: I know, I know, what took me so long! Honestly, I had a bit of trouble with this story, but now I know where I'm going with it. Definitely. So, smoother updates from now on! Thank you! Don't forget to Review!**

'signifies thinking'  
"signifies talking"

* * *

As the days went by Sesshoumaru found himself making sure Kagome had everything she needed out of his own expense. He spent almost every single meal with her, was the first person to wish her good morning or bid her good night, and even talked about some of his most stressful problems. Kagome wasn't a business woman or an expert in economics, but she was a good listener and didn't seem to have anything else she'd love to do more than to listen to him rant about his problems, which helped with his stress immensely. She always watched him with wide, blue eyes even when he talked about the most boring things. And slowly, Kagome began to peek out, little by little, out of her shell she created around herself as Sesshoumaru also opened up to her somewhat. She didn't talk much, and spoke even less of herself, but never failed to ask Sesshoumaru how his day had went. 

On his visit right after their first breakfast, Sesshoumaru, to his surprise, found Kagome acting awkward and strangely uncomfortably around him. It wasn't until Sango explained with stifled laughter that he found out Kagome had no idea who he was until then. Kagome had turned an interesting shade of red and bowed, apologizing profusely for her lack of respect towards his person, which he waved off casually and told her not to act any different.

To Kagome's horror he asked, very politely, to come see him in his office next morning.

So that was why Kagome was standing, for the first time at 10 in the morning, outside her room. She was waiting with Sango in front of the elevator, wearing borrowed clothes. Seeing as Kagome didn't have any, Sango had lent her a pair of loose jeans, a brown hoodie with white lettering in front over an olive green shirt, and white tennis shoes.

A little brass template next to the elevator told Kagome she was on the 48th floor.  
"The building has more than 50 stories", Sango told her as they entered the elevator and pressed a round button reading 37. "But Sesshoumaru-sama keeps the highest few for his own personal use. Most of the time he spends the nights here. Rarely ever goes home, that man."  
"Why not?"  
Sango shrugged. "I don't think there's much of a difference between his 'home' and this place. It's actually kind of sad. He doesn't let anyone know where his so-called manor is, though."  
Kagome could tell Sango was looking at her. Give her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, she looked out the glass window until they arrived on their floor with a _ding_.

'This place is confusing,' Kagome thought, grateful that Sango was there to lead the way. Two doors later they stepped into a large waiting room and saw 2 men in front of them.

"Hello, Secretary #25," one of them was saying to a woman who was fuming, and packing a cardboard box on her desk. He had long white hair and golden eyes. If it weren't for his puppy-like ears at the top of his head and his boyish face, Kagome would have mistaken him for Sesshoumaru, except he was shorter and had a smaller stature than him with the absence of facial markings, although Sesshoumaru usually hid it. "I told you not to get too comfortable. He can't stand anyone for more than 2 weeks." He nodded his head to a door near #25's desk. It was situated conveniently in one corner facing the square room, so that visitors could walk in and out of Sesshoumaru's office without having to go around the wooden desk. She picked up her belongings and stormed out of the room. "Looks like you lose the bet, Miroku. Cough it up," he told his companion cheerfully.

But Miroku, a kind faced man with violet eyes and short black hair tied back in a small ponytail, was staring at Sango behind him.  
"My dear Sango!" He strode forward and grasped her hands, ignoring her scowl. "I was so worried when you didn't pick up the phone or didn't return my calls. I was wondering if you were free this Saturday? I-"  
Sango pushed him away and placed her hands on her hips. "For the thousandth time, Miroku, I will not go out with you. Is he here?"  
"That idiot brother of mine? Yea, he's here… Who's she?" The man asked rather arrogantly, his gaze turning to Kagome, who was standing timidly.  
"This is Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome shook hands with the man named Miroku. "Er… it's nice to meet you." She noticed that his right hand was covered some sort of glove and a long chain of beads.  
"I'm Miroku Kazaana, and this is my friend Inu Yasha."  
"Konnichiwa… Inu Yasha-sama."  
Inu Yasha looked surprised at being addressed in such a way, and crossed his arms.  
"Kagome-sama-"  
"Oh, please just call me Kagome. I'm only visiting Sesshoumaru… sama. Sort of…"  
"Very well, Kagome. I wonder, may I ask you something very important?"  
"I guess… what is it?"  
Miroku smiled. "Will you bear my child?" and one of his hand went to rub Kagome's backside.

It was a question he asked every woman he met, and he was well known for it. He was half-joking, of course, but also half-serious; he expected to see the usual blush on Kagome's face, or for her to stammer, or hit him. He was taken back to see her on the verge of tears and bow her head, her hand in his going limp. She didn't even try to slap the hand resting below her waist.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around Miroku's wrist, tearing him off of Kagome. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru wearing a dangerous glare that would have sent death itself running with its tail between its legs. He spared her a quick glance as Kagome looked up at his tall form. He pointed one finger towards the door he had just come out of. "In."

Kagome didn't need telling twice. She quickly walked inside, the door closing quietly behind her. She looked around the large spacious office, while uncertainly fidgeting on her feet. There was a large handsome black desk with a glass top, and a comfortable looking leather chair stood behind it on its wheels, its back to where the corner of the wall-length tinted glass windows that covered two of the walls met. There were some filing cabinets and a book case pushed against a third wall. There was also a sofa and a coffee table sitting on a fluffy rug to one side.

Kagome had just taken all these in when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She 'eep'ed and stood absolutely still, but it was only Sesshoumaru. He had somehow come in the room without her noticing. He guided her by her shoulders to a cushiony chair in front of his desk and sat her down, before walking around to sit himself. He closed his laptop and pushed it off to one side. Sesshoumaru wore his usual expensive suit, this time a dark gray with maroon dress shirt and a tie of the same color.

"How have you been doing," it was more of a statement than a question. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome knew he knew she had been given a fright by the insensitive question tossed at her by Miroku, and considered whether to cut his salary in half or not. He had just told Kazaana that if he ever asked her that question again or touched her in that manner at all he would personally crush every single bone in his hands.  
"Oh, you know… just… same as always…" Kagome couldn't hold still. She shook her knee, fiddled with her hands, twisted her fingers in her lap, and brushed her bangs back over and over again.

Sesshoumaru knew what was going on behind her scared eyes and ashen face by the way she kept touching her stomach. Indeed she was thinking of something she was too shocked to have considered before, that came at her for the first time at when the man unintentionally mentioned it. Kagome looked thoroughly scared, like a doe caught in traffic, as she shuffled her feet and stared at her knees. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Kagome," he called sharply.  
She looked up tentatively, her blue eyes instantly becoming fixed on the pools of golden ones. The truth in his honey like eyes never wavered, as he said, "Shadow demons do not-can not- reproduce the same way the rest of us do. You shouldn't worry about that."

Kagome's eyes became very round, and she lowered her head again, her hands clenched into fists. Her nails dug into her palms as her shoulders shook and dewdrops of tears fell on her hands on her lap. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned soft, and he had the sudden urge to take her in his arms. He settled for passing a box of Kleenex over.

"Meanwhile, we have much to discuss." His voice took on a more business like tone, yet still remained calm and cool. "I have taken the liberty of changing your identity," he said as he pulled a piece of paper out from a drawer and handed it to her. "Your new name is Kameyama Satomi. Higurashi Kagome disappeared without a trace a few nights ago; or that's what everyone else thinks. The police haven't been able to find a single lead either."  
Kagome couldn't hide her confusion and surprise as she looked at the paper she was given. It had all the information for her new ID, including a new birth certificate, driver's license, and social security number. 'He's… good…'  
"Satomi…" she tried her new name. It was nothing spectacular, but she supposed it was alright.  
"Yes. Satomi."  
Hearing her new name on his lips, Kagome instantly changed her mind and decided she didn't like it. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, thought to himself how he liked Kagome better, although to keep using that name would be out of the question.  
"Bleh… I don't like it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, I appreciate it but… would it be alright if you just called me Kagome? At least when we're alone, just the two of us…?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Hn… That won't be a problem with me. Now, normally I wouldn't let someone who's supposed to be hidden contact their family, for both your sakes, but if you would like to contact your parents or brother and tell them you're fine, I can arrange something. Probably a two minute phone call's the best I can do. Naraku's resources are far greater than mine."  
Kagome blinked. "Step-parents."  
Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're adopted?"  
Kagome nodded silently.

"I see. Am I correct in thinking that you have the abilities of a priestess?"  
"Yes. Well, not really. I don't know how to control it, and I'm not very strong. Why?"  
"Do you remember Kikyo?"  
"Yes"  
"She, too, is a priestess. And having one for a sister-in-law- yes, she is my brother's wife, Inu Yasha, whom you just ran into outside- I've learned plenty about them. Kagome, when a priestess loses her virginity, whether intentionally or not, she also sacrifices her powers."  
"But… that's not fair…"  
"However, in this case, it seems to be different, somehow…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not quite sure, but… lately, something has changed…" he trailed off and looked so deep in thought that Kagome didn't dare speak up. He linked his fingers together and placed his chin on them, his elbows resting on his desk. Furrowed brows graced his features. "Unless…"

Kagome was so lost by now; she watched something flicker behind his strong eyes before he shifted his gaze.  
"I am no expert, but my sources tell me something went badly. Naraku has been very quiet, and he himself hasn't been seen for a while. But I can't think of what could have gone wrong."  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, for Kagome, having received this bit of unsettling news, had closed her eyes and tried to use her spiritual energy. Her entire form glowed blue before she let out a tired breath and sagged in her chair.  
"See? I can still do it… but it wasn't so hard before…" Kagome panted for air and wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. It felt like she had just run a marathon. "Usually, it doesn't take so much energy..."

She gave a startled jerk when Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up.  
"How," he asked, "is it possible that you are still graced by Kami?"  
"I-I don't know."  
'I have to look more into this. It may mean good news for us. This… is impossible and improbable. And yet… How…? How could this girl still remain intact with her holiness after what happened?' He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar button, the way men do when they're tired or stressed out. "Never mind it for now. Kagome, the more important thing is that you understand what kind of situation you're in." He left his seat and walked around to lean his hips against the desk in front of Kagome, and rested his hands behind him in a casual way.

"He will go to any lengths to do what he wants. He always kills any man or woman who gets in his way," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "There have been other victims before you, and none of them survived. But he spared your life-"

"But that's because you rescued me!"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop her from saying anything else.  
"Listen to me, Kagome. I know Naraku better than anyone else alive. There's something he wants-or shall we say, needs- from you. Yes, I found you and stopped him. But don't you remember what he said afterwards? _We will meet again, Kagome_. He's going to come after you again. You must use caution. Play it safe. Safe should be your middle name."  
"Al… alright."

If I may also suggest, I want you to change your look, in any way you want. But make sure you change _something_, and get yourself some strong, long-lasting perfume to use everyday."  
Kagome nodded to show she understood. "Thank you…"  
"My pleasure. You must know that, when Naraku wants something, he usually gets it." He paused. "I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't, but I need you to work with me."  
"Ok, what should I do?"  
"The most important thing is that you _do not_ tell anyone who you really are, except those who already know, and certainly not strangers. You can't contact your old friends or family without my permission and supervision. And absolutely make sure you are back here inside the building before sun sets. You're also not allowed to take one step outside after dark unless you are with me. Not one step. As long as you are within these walls or inside my home, where there's intangible protection, there is nothing Naraku can do to get his hands on you. Understand?"  
"Hai… But, if you don't mind me asking… how do you know so much about him?"

For the first time, Sesshoumaru looked angry. At her. His eyes began to turn red and steeled into a hardness she couldn't stand, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He slowly straightened himself and looked down at her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… it's nothing, you don't have to tell me."  
Sesshoumaru let a sigh escape his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again they were back to their warm honey color. "No, it's fine. My family has been involved with him for a while now; that's how I learned everything I know."  
"Oh… I see."  
"If you wish, you may stay here-"  
"With you?" Kagome blurted out.  
A faint ghost of a smile passed through his face. "Yes, with me. To be honest, you don't have a choice-"  
"But-"  
"It will be no trouble if you continue to keep the room you are currently occupying. You will not tell any outsiders for your safety, of course. I suggest you get any necessities today, with Sango. Tell her I'm giving her the day off, and also ask her for a tour," said Sesshoumaru. With that he took out his wallet and took out no less than half a dozen 10,000 yen bills.

When he tried to hand the money to her Kagome shook her head. "I can't take it."  
"Don't be so foolish."  
"No, I can't take so much without giving something in return."  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"Well… I haven't got any money of my own, and it's not much, but if I could… may be…"  
"Speak up."  
Doing a great resemblance of tomato, Kagome asked, "Please give me a job, so I can work for it!"  
"That's not necessa-"  
"It is! I want to work for my stay here. Please let me pay you back for everything you've done for me, for saving my life..."  
"I don't want you to-"  
"Yes, I do. I promise to work very hard! I can do anything you want me to, I can-"  
"_Kagome_," said Sesshoumaru, raising his voice a little to make her stop babbling. She shut her mouth.  
"Well, if it's that important to you, I do need a new secretary seeing as how Yura's just been fired."  
"Se-secretary?" Kagome repeated uncertainly. What Miroku said earlier came back to haunt her. 'He can't stand anyone for more than two weeks…' _Two weeks?_  
"Think you can handle it?"  
"Ye-yes…"  
"You seem unsure."  
"Two… weeks?" Kagome squeaked.  
"Ah, yes. You must have heard that one from others. Frankly, I don't fire anyone unless I have a reason to. Don't give me a reason to."  
"Yes!" she squealed. "Thank you very much! I'll do my best."  
"Good. You start Monday. I will have Sango give you the proper training before then. Now, accept your first paycheck."  
Kagome almost too enthusiastically took the money, nearly snatching it out of his hand. She blushed and murmured an apology, but Sesshoumaru merely smirked and waved it away. He walked to the door, Kagome following. "Before you leave you should ask Sango to give you a little tour of our company. Welcome aboard, Miss Kameyama Satomi."

When Sesshoumaru wrenched the door open, they found Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango standing in the doorway with their ears pressed tightly against it. When they realized they had been caught eavesdropping, the three scrambled away and stood a good distance off to the side, whistling.

"My my, haven't I already told you it's soundproof?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7 Searching Behind the Mirror

**Chapter 7- Searching Behind the Mirror**

**Very very short, but oh well! By the way, I suck at summaries, so if anyone can write me another one or fix mine, I will be eternally grateful!**

A pair of bloody red eyes glowed in the semi darkness of a nearly empty room. Before him knelt a young, albino girl, a delicate mirror propped on her lap. She was holding it up for Naraku to gaze inside it. He saw his reflection waver and transform in to the face of the girl of his dreams. He had been watching her ever since their last encounter. How he desired her! It was like an impetuous fire that he couldn't extinguish. His lust and obsession for her became an infatuation. He could not get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. She occupied his thoughts, his mind, and even his dreams. Naraku watched as her sad face and pained eyes looked around before coming to rest against her hands. Her sparkling tears, like liquid diamond, poured forth. Her small shoulders shook, and no doubt she was sobbing, or whimpering at the least. Her pink lips moved, and eventually she fell asleep. He watched Kagome sleep for a while. A part of her hair fell over her face, and it fluttered slightly as she breathed in and out.

Once again, as her body appeared to be sleeping in a black void, Naraku felt his anger and irritation rise. How could she be so hard to find? She either knew how to hide herself ('Highly unlikely,' he had thought from the beginning), or knew someone who did. He could gaze at her slumbering form for as long as he liked, but he could not see where she was, what she was holding, or who she was talking to, nor hear anything she said. He felt the urge to punch the damn mirror and shatter it into a million places, just like he was planning on doing to Kagome. 'Who? Who could keep her so well protected that not even I can find her? Who has the knowledge and the power? Damn you, wench. It'll be the devil to pay once I get my hands on you. I'll make your life a living hell.'

He couldn't wait until he could touch her again, to feel her again, to hear her sweet voice again, to make her his again, this time, forever. He reached forward and touched the cool glass, and his hand sunk through it. Naraku felt nothing but the emptiness behind the mirror and drew his hand away. While he did so Kagome's sleep became troubled; her brows furrowed together, and her lips moved uncertainly. She jerked awake and sat up, beads of sweat covering her forehead. Obviously breathing deeply from her heaving chest, Kagome unsteadily stood up and walked to who knows where.

"Leave me," he ordered. The pale girl rose and silently glided out of the room.

He sat against the wall in a half lotus style, one arm resting against his leg.

Of course… that wasn't the only reason he wanted her… _needed_ her so badly.

He pulled back the sleeve of his traditional haori and examined his forearm, holding it up in front of his face. The palm of his hand, the underside of his wrist and forearm, and the bottom of his fingers were all covered in what appeared to be burnt skin, little black streaks streamed down his arm, marring his skin. Naraku examined his other arm. It was slightly better, but not by much. A faint blue light erupted from his fingertips and washed over his limbs. There was nothing he could do but watch as the scars spread a little more, the blue energy purifying his skin and trying to get inside to his very being. He hissed in pain as the light lingered over his flesh for a while longer before receding again.

**Our lovely Naraku is back again! Dun Dun Dun...**


	8. Chapter 8 Starting Over

**CHAPTER 8- STARTING OVER**

**AN: I have a good excuse for not updating in so long, I swear. I just can't think of any right now. If you read this, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I don't mind flames.**

"WHAT!" shouted Sango, spluttering ice cream all over the place.  
"Sango, not so loud," pleaded Kagome and threw her a napkin.  
"Sorry. But it's so shocking…"  
"I'm kind of nervous, though. That Miroku person said he can't stand anyone for that long."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Besides, if you're judging from Yura, she had it coming. I heard she tried to seduce him more than once. Hehe, what an idiot. No one's ever seen Sesshoumaru with a girl. I wonder if he's a eunuch…."

Kagome and Sango burst into laughter. They were presently sitting under a brightly colored umbrella at an ice cream parlor, looking out at the busy streets. There were at least 10 shopping bags crammed under their table, for they had spent most of the day shopping, as a certain ingenious demon had suggested. It turned out that Sango absolutely loved shopping, and they had went from store to store finding perfect clothes for Kagome until around 2, and then stopped for a late lunch. Then they strolled along looking for accessories and such, and had stopped for an ice cream break. They were both eating a double-cone; Sango had strawberry and peanut butter with chopped nuts and syrup, and Kagome had Cookies 'n' Cream and chocolate.

Before Kagome took the first step outside into the bright and sunny world, she had told herself that she would somehow find a way to pay Sesshoumaru back. It wasn't just that he made sure she had everything she needed, like food and money (out of his own expense to boot). He had helped her with something far greater. He showed her goodness and kindness when everyone else, when the rest of the world turned their back on her and gave her nothing but cruelty and suffering. Her heart was sore and feverish; it was Sesshoumaru who gave her hope and strength when she needed it most. It was Sesshoumaru who caught her when she was falling, who let her cry in his arms when she was torn apart. It was Sesshoumaru who gave her a second chance, who saw her during her darkest moment..

"Thanks for going shopping with me, Sango."  
"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me come along. I get to buy cool clothes for you and get the day off too!"  
"Sango? Hey! Sango, over here!"

Kagome and Sango looked around to see a group of people making their way between the tables and chairs towards them. Sango smiled and waved cheerfully as the newcomers took up chairs on their table. Some of them were looking curiously at Kagome while others were talking to Sango.  
"Oh, that's right! This is Ka- I mean, Satomi. Kameyama Satomi. Satomi, these are my friends. You've already met Inu Yasha and Miroku, and I think you know Kikyo?"  
Kagome nodded and bowed to everyone in turn. "This is Ayame," she pointed to a feisty looking girl with brunette hair in high pigtails and bright green eyes. "…and this is Koga Wolf," a burly youkai with black hair, tied up in a high ponytail with light blue eyes, flashed his fangs at her.

"We've met before," he winked.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
"How are you doing?" asked Kikyo.  
"I'm fine, just a little sore from all the walking around I did today."  
"Say, what are you guys doing here?"  
"Speak for yourself," said Inu Yasha, not too nicely.  
"_I_," said Sango smugly, "have been given the day off by Sesshoumaru-sama."  
"My brother gave you the day off? Good God, the world is at an end! Is the sky falling?"

_Few Weeks Later_

More than a week or so after her first appearance and Kagome started getting used to all the stares she got wherever she went.

She ignored the annoying, prickling feeling she got at the back of her neck she knew came from being goggled at by the 5 other occupants in the elevator, and kept her eyes to the front. When the door opened with a soft ding she stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall, and sat down at her desk. The sun had already risen as she turned on her computer, took off her sweatshirt and hung it with her purse on the coat hanger in the corner of the room.

Kagome stretched her young body and stifled a yawn. 'Lots to do today,' she thought as she browsed through her new employer's schedule for the day. 'Board meeting at… 8am!' she mused incredulously. 'I guess he's already been here and gone.' No matter how hard she tried, how early she woke up, Sesshoumaru always managed to beat her to the office every single time. She waged a private, silent inner war to, one day, be sitting at her desk with a smug look on her face and watch Sesshoumaru walk through the door after her for once.

Kagome had just started to get the hang of everything. Sango had given up an entire weekend just to teach her how to use the computer and to explain her work to her, such as filing, organizing, scheduling, note taking, using a palm pilot, and whatever else that Sesshoumaru required for her to do. Kagome loved to call her tasks "slave's errands," which annoyed Sesshoumaru to no end.

Just as Kagome was finished sorting through the mail that she had picked up earlier that day, Sesshoumaru stepped through the doors, briefcase in hand.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama! I mean, Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted cheerily.  
He looked oddly pleased with himself that day. "Ohayo, Kagome." He placed his briefcase on her desk, and Kagome walked around to help him take his outer coat off. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her when he felt her hands on his shoulders behind him. Kagome seemed to blush, so Sesshoumaru decided to let it pass this time. While she hung up his coat and retook her seat, he extracted a white paper bag.

"Did you eat?" he asked.  
"No, I didn't."  
"Good. I picked up something for you." He placed the bag in front of her, along with a steaming cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Oh, I _love _Krispy Kreme! You…?"

"Well, I ordered these picked up for you."

Kagome snorted and Sesshoumaru smirked at the inside joke. She took a sip of the hot brew. "Mmm… caramel macchiato, my favorite."

"I know"  
"Thank you"  
"Don't mention it"

She took a peek inside the bag as he left and spotted six donuts.

Cracking his neck, Sesshoumaru opened the door to his office and closed it behind him, but not before hearing Kagome murmur, "I swear, he's trying to fatten me so he can eat me…"

"I heard that, Kagome."  
"Oops… did I say that out loud?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. When she wanted to, Kagome had a way of tiring him out in such a way that he was exhausted.

At such a short notice Kagome had adapted well to her surroundings. He was pleased to see that she had made new friends and seemed to be getting well along with everyone, especially Sango and her group of friends.

Kagome was a good secretary; she never complained, and was very responsible and enthusiastic, going out of her way to be helpful both to Sesshoumaru and other higher-ups, and did what she was told. But she was horribly clumsy and unorganized. Twice Sesshoumaru had snapped at her to clean her desk, once for catching her sleeping not to mention drooling when she was at a conference meeting (she had the nerve to whine that it was boring afterwards), and it would be a long time before Kagome forgot the time when she knocked over a two-feet high stack of paper that she had to reorder at the end of an especially tiring day. She had stayed up, teary eyed, until three in the morning, and had ended up with numerous paper cuts and a sore tongue.

* * *

It was 10:20 in the morning. The meeting had been going on for over 2 hours, and showed no signs of ending any time soon. Sesshoumaru sighed. Next to him, Kagome looked like she was having the time of her life. She resembled a zombie as she sat there, with half-closed eyes and slightly parted lips. The early morning note-taking appointment had not agreed with her at all. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who had been watching her doze with amusement. He smirked and jerked his head to the front, where at the end of the long wooden tables arranged in a U, with Sesshoumaru sitting at the head and Kagome to the side and slightly behind him, an old man was droning on and on with his speech. When he was done another man stood up and began to drawl about something else. Kagome shook herself awake and straightened up, although her fingers over the keyboard began to slow down. She inwardly groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to be discreet as possible. Sesshoumaru gave her the thumbs up, and she grinned.

Sesshoumaru received an instant message and opened the window.

_Fluffy's Girl: Who's the old fart talking about God-knows-what now?_

He smirked before typing back.

_Western Lord: That would be Mr. Masahiro Takahashi _

_Fluffy's Girl: Oooooh, is he related to the infamous Rumiko Takahashi, who created that famous and incredibly amazing manga, Inu Yasha? _

_Western Lord: No relation. _

_Fluffy's Girl: aww… I wanted an autograph _

_Western Lord: from the old fart? _

_Fluffy's Girl: Haha, not him, Rumiko Takahashi, smart one! _

_Western Lord: She's just a writer _

_Fluffy's Girl: Just a writer? They call her the manga queen! Haven't you ever read any of her work? _

_Western Lord: Not really. I'm too busy to engage in reading worthless manga, and you cannot even call it a book. It only rots your brains out _

_Fluffy's Girl: Psh, it's not worthless. I happen to loooooove Inu Yasha, the Feudal Fairytale _

_Western Lord: I _

_Western Lord: Don't _

_Western Lord: Care _

_Fluffy's Girl: T.T  
Fluffy's Girl: you're so mean _

_Western Lord: Am not _

_Fluffy's Girl: Am too! _

_Western Lord: Am not _

_Fluffy's Girl: Am too! XP _

_Western Lord: At least I'm not a whiny baby _

_Fluffy's Girl: Whaaaaat did you call me? _

_Western Lord: A whiny baby. Scroll up. _

_Fluffy's Girl: I so am not! I happen to be a very mature woman _

_Western Lord: Ha ha, that's funny _

_Fluffy's Girl: Urusai _

_Western Lord: Want to get fired? _

_Fluffy's Girl: no… you wouldn't… _

_Western Lord: all it takes on my part is one word _

_Fluffy's Girl: Don't! You're so mean! _

_Western Lord: You know I wouldn't _

_Fluffy's Girl: v peace, Sesshoumaru! _

_Western Lord: …… _

_Fluffy's Girl: Look! Ooooh, I just spotted that bald dude over there picking his nose! Eww… gross… _

_Western Lord: Haha _

_Fluffy's Girl: Hehe _

_Western Lord: shouldn't you be working instead of chatting online? _

_Fluffy's Girl: I'm bored. I can't keep my eyes open. _

_Western Lord: Is talking to me online helping you stay awake? _

_Fluffy's Girl: yea _

_Western Lord: Alright, then. _

_Western Lord has signed off. _

Kagome glared at the side of Sesshoumaru's face.

"That's cheap," she whispered.

"Ask me if I care," he whispered back. She huffed and went back to taking notes.

"Tashio-sama?"

"What?" Everyone in the room had turned their heads to look at him. The man standing up cleared his throat.

"I asked you if we should begin with our web presentation now."

"Yes," he waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Keke."

Sesshoumaru ignored the stifled laughter coming from Kagome's direction as the lights in the room dimmed and a projector showed complicated looking graphs and data on the wall.

Half of an hour later, when Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to an unusually silent Kagome, he saw her head drooping to the side, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly parted open. Uncapping his pen, he threw the cap at her open mouth. It bounced off and landed in her lap. Smirking, he looked back at the screen. Oh, she so had it coming now.

Some time later, the lights were turned back on the room was finally emptied, as the last of the stragglers exited with a handshake or a respectful bow to Sesshoumaru. It was just him and Kagome now. He gathered his things and put his laptop inside the carrying case, and turned his chair around before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and staring intently at Kagome's awaking form. He blew cool air into her face.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking more gleeful than she had ever seen him. His face was close to hers, his golden eyes humorous, and his smile lopsided so that one of his fangs poked over his lips.

"Did we have a nice nap?"

"Ah!" Kagome blushed and sat up, looking around. They were alone in the fluorescently lit meeting room. She blinked and wiped drool off her face. Sesshoumaru gave her a disgusted look.

"Gomen nasai…" she whispered, and rubbed her eyes. There was a dark ring around them.

Sesshoumaru frowned. When was the last time she had gotten a decent night's sleep? Was she still having nightmares? He reached out a hand and placed it on top of her head. "Don't let it happen again."

Kagome fervently nodded and hung her head. "Gomen…"

"It's alright. Let's go."

Few Hours Later

_Slam!_

Kagome looked up to see a mountain load of paper placed in front of her.

"These need to be put in individual envelopes, sealed, and addressed."

Her mouth dropped open. "Demo, there has to be at least a thousand pages in there!"  
"Two thousand five hundred," stated Sesshoumaru coolly. "And consider yourself lucky, more unfortunate souls had to sort and alphabetize these." Next to it he put another huge box filled with first class envelopes stamped with the Tashio Corporation seal and address. "Have fun, Kagome."

"Argh, how am I supposed to do it all by myself! It's gonna take me hours."

"Then I suggest you get started. I need them done by tomorrow."

Grumbling unhappily to herself, she reached for the first paper. Paperwork was part of her job, but this was pushing it! Smirking at the pouting expression on Kagome's face, he left her to her work.

When he emerged from his room later, she was still wearily licking at an envelope. When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru she threw him a look that clearly said, had she her way, he'd be the one in her place. "You did this on purpose, didn't you…?" He walked over and looked through the pile of finished work.

"All this time, and you're not even a third way done."  
"I'm sorry, but you try licking these disgusting papers sometime! There's so many of them and now I'm getting thirsty- ouch!" Kagome dropped the envelope she had been holding as a drop of blood fell on its creamy paper. "Ow, mah mawth…" She held a finger to her lips, where it and her tongue had been cut. She glared at Sesshoumaru, as if it was his fault.

"Let me see." Sesshoumaru leaned over her desk to gently pry her fingers away. His face was inches away from hers. He extracted a black handkerchief adorned with a silver crescent moon at a corner from his pocket and pressed it against her mouth. He was close enough that Kagome could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Ano…"

As if just realizing their closeness, Sesshoumaru pulled away. "You're alright." He placed his large hand on a confused looking Kagome's head affectionately for a brief moment, before letting go.

"Waet, Imagonnanidhelb-"

Kagome let out a gasp that came out muffled due to the silky cloth covering her mouth. Her hand had just gone flying as she stood up, and the hundreds of pieces of paper went fluttering onto the ground. "Nwooooooo!" She dropped to her knees and scurried around, desperately picking up everything within her reach. She tucked the handkerchief in her pocket; her bruised mouth wasn't the most urgent thing at the moment. "Oh no, oh no, what do I do?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes.

He, however, had no intention of getting on his knees and cleaning up the mess. He bestowed a cold look upon her, and when Kagome saw that he would leave her here all night if need be, she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"Sesshou-"

"No."

"Please!" she whimpered.

"Oyasumi, Kagome. That is, if you can even get any sleep tonight."

To Kagome's disbelief, he walked out the door, leaving her behind squatting amongst littered paper. "Sesshoumaru, you arrogant, selfish jerk! Would it break a finger to help a little? How am I supposed to redo all this by myself? It won't hurt to lend me a hand!" She threw a paperweight at the door, even though he was long gone.

Sighing, Kagome resumed collecting the documents. "Come on, Kagome. You can do it. You have to finish by tomorrow…"

Several hours later, however, it became apparent that she would have to stay up all night to finish. She managed to reorganize most of it, but she was getting very, very tired. "So… sleepy…" Her eyelids got heavier and heavier by the second, and she kept dozing off in her chair. Kagome felt so weak and exhausted, and when she checked the time it was half past 2 am. She shivered and pulled her sweater tighter around her; it was getting cold. Kagome wiped her eyes, because being so frustrated and fatigued made her teary-eyed. All night long she scolded herself, for making the mess in the first place, for not being able to finish quickly enough, for the pressuring deadline, for Sesshoumaru not offering to help her, for feeling so stupid, and for lack of sleep.

"May be I can just call in sleepy tomorrow, and Sesshoumaru might let me sleep in? Psh, better not get my hopes up. You've got to do it, Kagome. Think of all the times you stayed up for midterms, and those all-nighters you pulled in school…"

Her tired hand accidentally brushed off a few letters to the floor; groaning, Kagome stiffly leaned down and squatted to lazily pick them up, sucking on her thumb that had yet again acquired another paper cut. She let her body come to stretch out on the floor, but her mind was screaming at her to get back up. 'Must… not… sleep… Sesshoumaru's… counting… on… Can't let… him… down…' were her last thoughts before Kagome drifted off to sleep.

It was about 3:15 am when Sesshoumaru silently opened the door to the waiting room to secretly peek on Kagome. He had not heard her go to bed, and he knew she must still be working. He refused to let his instinct and inner youkai go back and help the girl out. After all, it was Kagome's own fault for messing up so badly. He smirked as he thought of how she must be struggling to get everything done before morning. But guilt and worry quickly pressed down upon him, so much that twice he traced his steps to look in on the poor girl. He saw her sniff and pull a sweater over her head, and then saw her sleepy eyes close then jerk open again. On his second trip he saw her trying to stay awake by being as uncomfortable as possible.

But when he opened the door at the crack of dawn, the moon still hanging in the night sky, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Kagome?" he whispered. There was no movement. Closing the door softly behind him, he walked towards where he could see her feet sticking out behind her desk and found her slumbering form on the ground. There were few papers stuck under her body and he assumed she had not meant to fall asleep, especially in such an undignified way.

Sesshoumaru considered waking her up for a split second, just for his amusement, but when he gazed at Kagome's face, he saw that her puffed up eyes had a dark ring around them, and her skin looked pale and ashen. She was even snoring a little, so deep was her much needed rest.

All spiteful thoughts gone from his head, Sesshoumaru sighed exasperatedly and picked her up bridle style. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, more to himself than anything else.

He laid her down on one of the comfortable couches in the room, and seeing that she was still shivering a little, took off his sweater (he had been wearing a shirt under it and old baggy jeans) and placed it on Kagome. Sesshoumaru brushed off her dark bangs from her face, smiling a little.

Shaking his head, he wearily turned towards what waited for him at his secretary's desk.

Next morning, Kagome woke up to bright sunlight shining through her closed eyelids.

She woke up once during the night and saw Sesshoumaru at her seat, pouring over a pile of envelopes. The moon beam gave him an unearthly glow, making him light up and looking like a celestial being. "Sesshoumaru?" she groggily said before falling asleep once again, thinking it all a dream.

Now, desperately wanting to not wake up, Kagome turned over to block the sun behind her, catching a glimpse of her workstation at the same time. Letting out a horrified gasp, she bolted and sat up. She was confused for a moment; when did she get to the couch? And she could have sworn she heard Sesshoumaru's voice in her dream. Or was it when she dreamt he was sitting on her desk? She couldn't remember crawling over. And whose big sweater was it that was keeping her oh so very warm? Kagome got up and walked towards her large desk, on which everything was piled neatly upon it. She scratched her head. Perhaps she had sleep-worked? Kagome couldn't even remember falling asleep, let alone falling asleep on the couch, or even finishing her work.

"Nani… May be a work angel came down from heaven and finished it for me. Oh thank you!"

Sesshoumaru entered just in time to hear the nonsense Kagome was babbling.

"Why, you're welcome Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whipped around. "Can't you make more noise when you walk in?"

Sesshoumaru, however, cleared his throat and gestured to her body.

"Nandayo- Eek! Don't look at me!" On the previous day, Kagome had been wearing a beige colored work suit, with a skirt that went to her knees with small slit on the sides and a pink blouse, with a matching beige jacket. In her state of sleep, however, the skirt had risen to indecent heights and the blouse had been unbuttoned.

"Believe me when I tell you there's nothing to look at."

"I said don't look, hentai!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not a hentai."

"Then why are you still staring at me like that?" Kagome quickly pulled her skirt down and covered her chest, as if protecting herself.

Her hair was puffed up and tangled, her eyes were half closed in drowsiness, her clothes were wrinkled, and overall she looked quite comical.

He turned around to give her some privacy to pull herself together. He was wearing pin-striped black slacks with a black leather belt, a navy blue dress shirt, and tie of the same color striped with silver that brought out his marks, which he had not yet bothered to conceal. His coat was slung over one arm. "You're quite the sight in the mornings, Kagome."

She could hear the mockery in his voice. "Yamete! I'm not a morning person, ok! Now close your eyes, I'm going to go around you…"

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly."Do not assume me to sink as low as that to attack a helpless girl. I do not hurt the innocent-"  
"What innocence?" Kagome snapped. They both froze. Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, looking stunned at herself. She didn't mean to say that out loud, or say it in such a way, using the tone she did. Sesshoumaru slowly turned around in his spot. Kagome avoided his gaze. She shuffled uncomfortably to the left, trying to leave the tense scene.

'I can't…' failing to hold it in, Kagome lowered her head, hoping that her bangs covered her quickly forming tears. She scurried past Sesshoumaru only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

He pulled her back, and looked at her straight in the eyes. When she tried to look away he turned her around to face him.

"Kagome, you are not dirty."

"……"  
"Kagome"

"……" She clenched her eyes shut to block out his golden gaze. "I'm not untouched." She left, leaving behind an unmoving Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome slowly walked out of the bathroom wearing a robe with her damp hair up in a loose bun. She changed, with an occupied mind, into black tapered pants with thin white pinstripe lines, a wine red blouse with ¾ sleeves, and 2-inch peep-toes.

She stared at herself in the mirror. 'How long has it been since…? Three weeks. It's been nearly three weeks since I met Sesshoumaru.' They had both grown extremely hopeful. Three weeks and no sign of Naraku? It had to be a record. Plus, he didn't seem to have a clue about Kagome's whereabouts, and what she was doing. Not that she was complaining. She was starting to feel more at ease now, and had even finally made friends at the company. Although she still wouldn't get too close to a guy, unless it was Sesshoumaru; that was out of the question. 'I guess Miroku won the bet, this time.'

She reached into her clothing from yesterday before throwing it in the hamper and found his handkerchief there. Kagome sniffed it, taking in Sesshoumaru's clean, masculine smell, and tucked it inside her pocket.

Kagome returned to the office. It seemed like they had both reached a silent agreement to not mention their earlier conversation

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called. His voice came through the speaker on her phone.  
Kagome pressed the button to reply back. "Hai, Sesshoumaru?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Eh?"

20 minutes later Kagome was sitting in a beautifully furnished café at a hotel across the street with Sesshoumaru. Both were silent. Kagome looked up from her menu to steal a peek at the inuyoukai. He was leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Ano… Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "Yes?"

"About the… erm, letters I got yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"Did you… did you… come by sometime during the night and… finish it for me?"

"Are you telling me you didn't complete it in time and went to sleep instead?"

"Well, I don't really remember actually falling asleep. I just closed my eyes and the next thing I know I've walked over to the couch and all my work is done."

"So desu ka?"

"Yeah, so, did you do it for me while I was sleeping?"

"This Sesshoumaru would never lower myself to do a thing like that."

"Really? May be it was an angel after all, then…" But her smile told Sesshoumaru she knew the truth and appreciated it. "Thank you, work angel!"

He grunted. "Quit your foolishness. Are you ready to order?"

"Sure am! I'm starved. Although it'd be kind of hard to eat with these hands…" She held up her hands, which had looked like she had gotten in a fight with a stapler.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You should ask the angel to help you more often."


	9. Chapter 9 Phone Call

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their patience. Remember, review makes me happy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9- PHONE CALL **

_Ring Ring_

"Moshi moshi," a middle aged woman answered.

"Okaa-san. It's Kagome."

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"Listen, I don't have much time. I can't tell you where I am right now, but-"

"Don't be ridiculous. You've been gone for several days. You tell me where you are right now Kagome."

"Iie, okaa-san, I can't. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I don't know what you've been up to young lady, but I thought you'd come home now. Where are you? Are you at some shelter? I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant."

"It's nothing like that. I'm at a friend's house, ok? That's all I can say right now. I called to say I'm being taken care of so you wouldn't worry."

"Who's on the line?" A burly man entered the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi covered the phone's mouthpiece before answering, "It's Kagome."

"What?" he snatched the phone and held it up to his ear in time to hear her say, "I can't come home right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright. I'll come back as soon as I can but for now, please try to understand. I've got to go, tell Sota I love him, ok? I miss you all."

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Otou-san?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

A deep breath being drawn could be heard over the line. "I can't say where I am, but I'm with someone I know- he's been taking good care of me, so please worry about me. I'll be home soon."

"Thirty seconds, Kagome." A man's voice said.

"Who's that?"

"That's the person I've been telling you about."

"What are you doing with him? Spill everything, or don't even bother coming home at all. Have you gone to be a rich man's play thing?"

"Kagome, sweetie," her mother interrupted. "Your birthday's coming up soon. At least stop by so we can see how you've been doing."

"I wish I could, okaa-san. I really want to, but he… he gave me a job, and a place to be for now. Once I get settled I'll call again, ok?"  
"Kagome, you have no right to worry your parents like this. Who's the man listening in on this conversation, and why-?"

"Five seconds."

"Why is he there?"

"Four…"

"Is he the same man you slept with?"

"Three…"

"I guess you haven't changed, Kagome."

"Two…"

"As long as you go around town like a tramp-" -click- "Moshi? Are you listening, Kagome?"

The dial tone echoed loudly in Kagome's ear. Sesshoumaru, whose hand had just hung up the phone, watched her sigh sadly and replace the phone in its place. She knew he had heard everything her parents said thanks to his youkai hearing, and felt guilty about the insults they had thrown at him. Her head hurt and her nose stung.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru… They didn't mean what they said about you…"

"Kagome…"

"I guess I'll go up and change," she sniffed. "So I can be ready for that- that exhibition downstairs."

"…Yes."

"I'll see you later."

"Kagome, if you want to-"

She shook her head and roughly left his office, leaving behind the scent of salt water in her wake.

He growled, and punched his fist through the phone as if it were the pieces of plastic that made her cry.

* * *

"Did you find her, Kagura?" asked Naraku. 

"No, not yet." Kagura hastily went on, for Naraku's eyes began to glow red in anger and she didn't want to be punished for her repeated failure. "But a suspicious phone call has been made to the Higurashi home yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Unfortunately, the caller hung up before we could trace and pinpoint his or her location. The call itself lasted exactly 1 minute and 58 seconds."

"How interesting indeed. Go find her, Kagura. Bring her to me… alive."

The wind witch placed the large orange envelope in front of him and quickly left the room, trying not to look too relieved. Naraku took out a piece of paper from the folder and scanned it. Flipping his cell phone open, he punched in a number as he set up his laptop.

* * *

A very handsome man with shoulder length black hair and sparkling green eyes lounged lazily on an armchair, watching the TV. He sipped his beer and changed the channel. The door opened and a woman wearing a very revealing black dress and a red ribbon in her hair walked in. She walked behind the man, a sly smile on her face. She leaned down and purred in his ear.  
"Muso, watcha doing?"  
"Yura…"  
Her pale fingers unbuttoned his shirt and slid over his chest. Yura kissed his muscled neck with her painted red lips. Muso groaned. "What are you doing?"  
"Muso, I need a favor."  
"What is it?" he asked the fellow shadow demon.  
"I need you to talk to Naraku for me."  
"To my brother? Why?"  
"I don't want to get punished..."  
"If this is about you losing your job at the dog's company, he already knows."  
She mentally cursed. Muso went on. "He's not too happy about it. You know how important your job was in spying on Sesshoumaru."  
"That's why I'm asking you to talk to him for me... Tell him it wasn't my fault..." She ran her nails over his chest.  
Muso snorted.  
"Please Muso darling, I don't want to face his wrath."  
"Well that would depend if you have anything useful for him."  
"If you do this for me, I'll do _whatever_ you want," she purred. 

_Ring Ring_

He retrieved his phone from his pocket and answered.  
"Hello."  
Yura sat on the armrest while he listened to the speaker of the other line and ran her nails through his scalp.  
'What are you doing, Muso?'  
"Me?" Muso smirked and glanced at Yura. "I've got free time on my hands if that's what you mean. What do you need, Naraku?"  
At the mention of his name Yura froze. He could smell the fear radiating off her.  
'Find Yura, bring her to me. Knowing the wench she probably went crawling to you for help. She knows what her mistake means.'  
"Ah, why don't you give her a second chance bro?"  
Yura looked too hopeful for Muso's taste, but Naraku snarled on the other end.  
'Her failure is fatal. There is no way she can make up for it.'  
"Hm, is that how you feel about it? Alright then."  
Yura began rubbing his chests, acting a little too desperate. Muso continued to chat for a few more minutes, but didn't say anything that let her know what Naraku's decision was.  
"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Alright, I will. Bye." Muso hung up on his brother and tossed the phone on the table.  
She helped herself to his lap and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. "Well?"

He gazed at her. She was licking her painted lips and playing with the strap of her dress. Once Naraku set his mind on something there was no changing it, but may be… Muso smiled evilly. At least he could put her to some good use before sending her on her way to her gallows that night. He stood and carried her to his bedroom. He didn't stop to turn on the lights and tossed her on the bed before unbuckling his pants. She sighed in falsely led relief. Yura pulled the dress over her head. She wasn't wearing anything under it, and opened her legs willingly as he mounted her.

* * *

Naraku gazed down at the creature writhing in agony with no mercy in his eyes. She shrieked with pain on the ground. Finally, he paused his torture and ordered her to get up.  
"You've failed miserably, Yura."  
"Please Lord Naraku, it was not my fault!"  
"You had one chance. You will pay for your failure with your life." He brandished his claws.  
"Wait! Please, I-I have information!"  
Naraku paused.  
Yura gulped for air and immediately went on to explain. "That girl you're looking for, whatever her name is, that human-"  
He narrowed his eyes.  
"I've seen her. In-in the company, with Sesshoumaru! I have reasons to believe she took my place as his secretary and is residing with him, in his private floor."  
Naraku growled with displeasure. That bastard wouldn't dare...  
Yura went on eagerly. "She came a few weeks ago. I don't think there's anything like that going on between them but they seemed close. She came in the day he kicked me out! I stuck around a little longer and heard she'd be working for him! And-"  
"Thank you Yura, you are no longer of any use to me."  
She gasped just before his claws tore through her flesh. 

Naraku turned his back to the heap of body on the floor and left. His lips curled evilly. "I may have found you at last, my sweet little Kagome… This time, you will not escape."


	10. Chapter 10 Birthday

**Chapter 10- Birthday**

"Ok, so everyone clear on the plan? Know what to do?" Sango asked the huddled group. Everyone nodded. "Good. Quick, here she comes."

"Hi, guys. What's going on?" Kagome had just walked into the room with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Kagome," they chorused. She and Sesshoumaru sat down.

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" asked Kagome.

"Inu Yasha and I are going up to my parent's house for the weekend," answered Kikyo.

"My dojo is holding a big tournament," said Sango.

"I'm planning on paying a visit to my grandfather," replied Ayame.

Kagome's face fell slightly. "Oh, I see… What about you, Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged casually. "I think Koga and I are going to hit up some bars and get laid. Want to join us, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru growled as Sango and Ayame whacked Miroku and Koga on the head, respectively. He looked down at Kagome sitting next to him, who was smiling brightly.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Why do you ask, Kagome?" inquired Miroku, massaging his head.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out. It's no big deal. I'll see you all later!" she left.

"You think she suspects?" Sango whispered.

Inu Yasha snorted. "Keh. She's so air-headed and bubbly, I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot her own birthday."

"I told you to be careful," Sesshoumaru growled.

"That reminds me," blurted Sango. "Sesshoumaru, will it be alright if we borrow your castle of a house for the party?"

He nodded.

"Great! 'Operation: Kagome's Surprise Party' is a go!" They high-fived. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He was the only one who knew it wasn't Kagome's _real_ birthday. Sango had sneaked a look at Kagome's license, but according to her original birth certificate it was in late January, not October.

Kagome sure was popular. Her circle of friends only used her fake name in public, since she'd already introduced herself as Kagome. All of them knew Kagome was hiding something, a few knew she'd been hurt, others knew she'd been saved by Sesshoumaru, but only he knew the complete truth. He respected Kagome's right to tell, when she was ready.

_But still_, he reflected, it wasn't as if he wasn't hiding anything either. Kagome didn't know the true reasons behind Koga's frequent "business" trips, Ayame's visits to her sick grandfather she no longer had, his own and others' midnight missions, or what the basement and underground floors were used for. 'It's for her own good,' Sesshoumaru thought. Somehow it felt more like an excuse than a reason.

The first part of Operation: KSP went smoothly. The girls came over on Saturday morning to decorate Sesshoumaru's home, Miroku and Inu Yasha handled the food and drinks, and Koga took care of the music. It was a good thing they already knew where his secluded mansion was; Sesshoumaru would not have let them known if they didn't, even for Kagome's birthday party.

The party itself would mostly take place in the entertainment or game room, where there were a variety of equipment for enjoyment including 2 pool tables, foosball, several arcade games, a mini-bar, and a door connecting to the small indoor pool, and another that led to a screen room for viewing movies, all covered in cobwebs and in need of dusting.

* * *

Everything was ready, and the only thing left to do was Sesshomaru's part. So, on the night of the special day, he called an unhappy Kagome into work. She had been moping around like she did every Saturday, even more depressed that her friends couldn't care to wish her a "happy fake birthday!" 'Especially Sesshoumaru!' she thought sulkily. 'At least HE should know. Sango and others haven't known me that long, but can't the man at least pat me on the head, or something?' She sighed and settled for giving herself a very luxurious bath -with candles, bubbles, lavender oil, _and_ mineral salts- when Sesshoumaru called her on the cell phone he gave her and told her to see him in his office. She gave a "I'll be right there," and hung up. Looking at the full bath tub, just begging to be sunk into, Kagome figured she could at lease get a quick dip and stepped in.

"_Where is she_?" Sesshoumaru half growled, half hissed to himself. The others were expecting him and the slow poke at 7pm. It was 6:30. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Sesshoumaru grabbed his coat and headed towards the elevator.

Kagome, in the meantime, had been thoroughly enjoying her bath. Not caring if the water spilled or if the bubbles got on the walls, she washed her hair, scrubbed her body, and was just about to relax a bit more when she heard an impatient knock on her bedroom door.

"Kagome! What are you doing? I asked you to come down half an hour ago."

'Sesshoumaru!' she thought in panic. 'Oh no! He can't see me like this.' Kagome quickly got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Kagome, are you in here?" Sesshoumaru pounded on the door.

Kagome gasped and quickly moved around, looking for her robe. Her soapy feet, mixed with bubbles on the tiled floor, sent her feet flying out from under her. "A-a-aaaah" She managed out a squeak and a short grunt before hitting the floor very hard, her towel slipping down and floating away at the same time.

Outside, an impatient inuyoukai opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. "Kagome?" He thought he heard something heavy fall. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked, pressing his ear lightly to the door. "Are you in there?"

Kagome's previously dazed eyes snapped open. 'Oh no! No no no no! Noooo….' She tried to speak and get up, but couldn't. The ceiling spun and her body was in intense pain, especially her neck and head. "Uh… ugh…"

Sesshoumaru heard something like strange whimpering or moaning from inside. It sounded like a pained groan. "Are you alright?"  
No answer.  
"I'm coming in."

Kagome's eyes grew as wide as saucers. 'No no no no no!' She shut her eyes as the door burst open.

"Kag-"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He at first looked to see where she'd gone, when he spotted her sprawled out on the wet floor, as naked as she was the day she was born and just as vulnerable and revealing... A wounded animal's noise was coming from her. He backed away and quickly shut the door. He shook his head. '_Damn_.'

Kagome blinked, feeling numb. 'My life... Is over.''

Sesshoumaru, thinking fast, tore the cover sheet off Kagome's bed and stood by the door. "I'm turning the lights off," he called through the door. Naked and humiliated or not she was obviously hurt, and it wouldn't hurt more for her to not know that he didn't have any trouble seeing in darkness. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door open, turned the lights off, and went to her limp form on the ground with the bed throw held in front of him.

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru emerged with Kagome in his arms, the blue and white blanket tucked snugly around her. She was silently crying. He laid her gently on the bed, and wiped her wet hair, water, sweat, and tears from her face.

"Can you hear me? Where does it hurt? Say something, Kagome."

Kagome stared resentfully at him. Scowling, he shoved her to make room for him on the mattress and rolled her caterpillar-like form over onto her stomach. As she lay there Sesshoumaru brought a fresh towel from the bathroom and sat on the bed. He wrapped her hair up expertly and piled it on top of her head. She felt him lightly pull the bed sheet down and massage her back.

'Ooooh, aaaaaah. That feels good.' She relaxed.

"Foolish girl," Sesshoumaru muttered. He didn't have to be a genius to know what happened. He gently but firmly worked out all the kinks, tension, and soreness from her neck and back. He moved to her back muscles and shoulder blades, giving extra attention to her neck and spine. When he was finally done he toweled her hair dry, not realizing what he was doing until Kagome made an irritated noise.

He cleared his throat and spoke her name.

Kagome groaned and looked up, glaring accusingly.  
For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to say. "Are you feeling well?"  
Her eyes got teary. He gulped.  
"……"  
"If," he cleared his throat again. "If you can get up and put some clothes on, I will drive you to the hospital."

Kagome continued to glare at him. He slowly stood up and left the room with as much dignity as possible.

* * *

An hour later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were finally headed to his home in his black limousine. She had a neck brace on, and since she was hurt he couldn't bring himself to coax her into a decent outfit like he had been supposed to. She was wearing matching sweatpants and sweatshirt, and his trench coat. The ride was silent for the most part.

He felt rather uncomfortable. Before he could say a word, she confronted him on something even worse.

"You saw, didn't you?!" she all but snapped at him.

"Hn..."

"You saw me, _didn't _you?"

He didn't want to answer, but she was glaring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, if you must know."

"Waaaaaaah!" She shoved her face in her hands and wailed.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Isn't it obvious that I would have seen every-"

"You're supposed to say you didn't, even if you did!"

Being cornered and accused nonstop was really beginning to get on his nerves. "Is that so? Alright, I didn't then."

She glared. "What's the use of saying that _now_, _after_ you already admitted you looked!"

"I did not _look_. It is difficult to save you from a serious concussion without using one's eyes, Kagome."

"But still!"

"I did not see anything. Are you quite satisfied?"

"_No_, not really-"

He sighed.

"Hmph. Can't you be just a _little_ sensitive about how embarrassed I must be and lie for my sake?"

He narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru, unlike you, does not lie easily to cover up embarrassment."

"Oh ho, are you saying you never lied or bluffed in your entire life before?"

"Never."

"As if. Wasn't it a bluff that-?"

"_Kagome_."

She huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away. A red blush slowly crept across her cheeks. When she looked at him after a few minutes at his silence, he was sitting right next to her with an arm behind but not on her shoulders with a serious look on his face. She faltered.

"What?"

"I apologize."

"F-for what?"

"I never realized, but now, I am able to see you from a different view… as a mature woman."

"What-"

He continued a little recklessly, "you are right, Kagome. I'm seeing you with new eyes now that…" His eyes trailed over her body.

She blushed furiously. One part of her brain wanted to reach out and slap him, and push away his towering form. The other, more maidenly part of her brain wanted to remain shy and let him continue with the compli-

"It is a joke," he said coolly, pulling away, "Is it convincing enough?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You… you…"

The car pulled to a stop, and within few seconds the driver opened the door for them.

To rub it in, he threw more harsh words over his shoulder as he exited the limo. "Really, it wasn't that great of a view." He smirked. "Nothing special from what I've seen. It is not as if there _is_ anything to see."

She opened her mouth angrily.

"Ah, that's right," he purposely interrupted as he straightened his jacket. "We're pretending I didn't see anything."

"…..!"

"Are you not coming?"

She wailed loudly and ran past him in her cow-head indoor slippers (she hadn't had an opportunity to put on proper shoes, and Sesshoumaru refused to turn around to get some while on their way to the emergency room).  
"Be careful!" he called after her, "or you will slip and injure your head again!"

She could hear the taunting tone in his voice. It only infuriated her further. "With a head as inflated as yours with all that ego, I'd be more worried about not banging it on the door frame when you walk through it!"

When Kagome turned around with a smug look on her face to see how he would react, she saw, to her horror, a pissed off Sesshoumaru charge at her with all his might. She squealed and ran as fast as she could away from. She was too freaked out by being chased by someone as scary as her boss to notice the majesty of the mansion, and the court and the garden. As it was winter there weren't many plants in sight but the moonbeam bounced off the still fountains and smooth marble driveway, making everything celestial looking and beautiful. Kagome didn't have time to see all these things, but she did notice how big the 'house' was. The front doors alone were as tall as a two-story house and just as wide as one.

She slowed down. "Wow, that's big! But still, not big enough; don't bump your head, Sesshoumaru! You'd better duck!"  
She heard him growl. When had he gotten so close!

She gasped and jumped a few stairs. Kagome pulled on the handle, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. Now almost mad with panic, she pleaded at the top of her lungs as she banged and pushed at the same time. Her heart was pounding.

"Oh please open up! Let me in! Let me in!" she sobbed.

The door creaked open, and she fell through it. She quickly got up and pushed it close, but it was _so heavy!_ She screamed and sobbed; she could see Sesshoumaru getting closer! With a mighty heave she moved the door, but a clawed, striped hand grabbed a hold before she could close it completely. She could hear very, very evil and amused chuckling on the other side.

She felt like Belle being chased by the wild-tempered beast. The castle definitely wasn't out of scene. She shrieked and ran towards the first door she saw, now crying her eyes out and barely able to see where she was going.

"Please…" She lost one of her cow slippers in the dark.

"Help me, help me-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lights flickered on all at once and blinded her.

"-He's going to eat me!" She broke down in terrified sobs and fell to her knees.

_Silence_.

"Jeez," commented Inuyasha, stepping up from a couch he'd been hiding behind. "I didn't think you'd be that touched. _Who's_ going to eat you?"

Kagome hiccupped and wailed loudly. She was quite a sight to see; her face was covered in snot and tears, her hair was still damp, and she still had the neck brace on. Sesshoumaru's coat was hanging off her shoulders; the sleeves were too long by at least a foot, so when she brought her hands up to cover her face she looked like a little girl caught in the act of trying on her big daddy's clothes.

Inuyasha crouched before her. "Er, are you alright?"

Something poked her unexpectedly in the middle of her back. She screamed wildly and floored Inuyasha as she shot out of her skin to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha swore loudly and looked up. Sesshoumaru was standing there with a very arrogant look on his face, his shoe still in the air from nudging poor Kagome.

He smirked.

"Wipe the booger off your nose, Kagome. You will get it on my- _I did not say wipe it on MY coat woman!_"


End file.
